Ex factor
by Yankees01
Summary: Casey is a new diva in the WWE when she catches the eye of a certain Scottish superstar, but will her ex-husband have something to say about it since he may not be completely over her. Char: OC, Edge, Drew, Corre, Christian, Tamina, Rosa, and others
1. Debut

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Another story I need to get off my hard drive... hope you like it. **

I walked through the hallways of the arena and they were mostly empty. I was there early for many reasons, first because it was my first night officially in the WWE, and secondly because I wanted to make a good impression. I was walking around looking for something in my bag when I bumped into someone.

"Damn, I'm sorry." I said and looked up to see brown eyes staring down at me. I swallowed when I realized who it was; it was Heath Slater. I knew that he was in Nexus and not to be messed with; I remember all of them from FCW, and none of them seemed mean then, but I guess the spotlight got to them.

"Just watch it short stuff." he said and I smirked. He called me by the nickname I had in FCW… I got it because I was only 5'1" and heels didn't even help me. I nodded as I walked past him.

"Good luck, tonight." He said and I smiled as I continued on my way to the locker room. I made it and walked in.

"You made it!" a voice said and I turned to see my old roommate Sarona (Tamina) smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm so excited." I said as she hugged me.

"Casey!" a voice said when the door opened and I smiled when I saw Mel (Rosa) walked into the room with Barbie (Kelly Kelly).

I hugged her and Barbie gave me a hug; I knew her from FCW and she was dating Paul (Gabriel) when I knew them. I was in FCW for 6 months before they all got called up for the first season of NXT. I had a good friendship with Heath and Paul when I was there; I usually avoided Stu because he was a male whore. We never really got along.

I talked to them for awhile before going to see Stephanie McMahon; she was intimidating in person as well as over the phone. I walked in and she shook my hand.

"I'm glad you decided to take the contract." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you for letting me have this opportunity." I said and she smiled at me.

"I have you in a storyline with Drew, you are going to be his new girlfriend since Kelly broke up with him." She said and I nodded. I got everything I needed and Stephanie sent a message to Drew that it was starting tonight.

I walked back to the locker room and got ready; I was supposed to wear a dress tonight, so I picked out my favorite bandeau dress that was a halter top and was royal blue. I got changed and put on my heels as I started to curl my hair.

"Someone is looking hot!" a voice said and I looked in the mirror to see Nattie smiling at me.

"Thanks, Nat!" I said as she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her since she was on RAW.

"I had to come see my student." she said and I smiled at her.

Nattie had helped train me at FCW and she had shown me a lot; I was grateful for her. I also got to know her and Tyson really well. I was so nervous as she walked with me to where I was supposed to cut a scene with Drew. I had never met him and all I knew about him what that he had just gotten divorced from a former diva.

"You must be Casey?" a very thick accent asked me and I turned to see a man with longer brown hair, a defined jaw line, and a cocky smirk in front of me.

"Drew?" I asked him and he nodded.

I went to shake his hand, but instead he kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and realized that Nattie had been right… he was a lot like Stu (Wade) had been in FCW and probably had a black book to prove it.

"Come on, we need to shoot this!" The scene director said and I looked at him.

"Casey, walked this way and accidentally bump into Drew; you two start talking and he will ask you about accompanying him to the ring." He said and I nodded.

We did the scene in two takes and I was glad. I started to walk away when I felt a hand touch my arm; I looked up to see Drew.

"Wait, you aren't going to run off are you?" he asked me.

"We have a few minutes before going to gorilla position." I said and he smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to actually talk to you." he said and I nodded slowly.

We made small talk as we walked to gorilla position and I was getting all kinds of looks… some were curious, some were jealous, and some were nods of approval. I was talking to him when Stu, Paul, and Heath walked up.

"Hey, short stuff." Paul said and hugged me. I smiled at him and hugged him back; Stu didn't look too happy to see me. We never got along since I turned him down cold one night.

"So, you finally made it huh?" Stu asked me and I nodded.

"Yep." I said.

"I thought you had to be a certain height to be a diva." He said and I rolled my eyes as he laughed; Paul just shook his head and Heath joined in laughing.

"I bet you she can still kick ass." A voice said and I turned around in shock. I was surprised to see Adam standing behind me; I forgot that he was on Smackdown… I had just been happy to get a contract.

"Adam." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Casey, glad to see you made it." he said and I nodded.

"I will find you after you go out." He said and I nodded. He walked away and all the guys were looking at me.

"Old friend?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"Something like that?" I said and he nodded.

I went out to the ring and I was introduced by Drew; I got cheers and boos like everyone else did when they started. I did what I was supposed to and made sure that Drew got the win before walking backstage with him.

"Hey, we are going out tonight… you need to come." He said and I nodded.

"She will." A voice said and I smiled when I saw Sarona smiling at me.

"You did great!" she said and I smiled at her. I was so hyper now from the feeling that you get from being in front of a live crowd.

We were walking and talking when someone called my name. I looked up to see Adam leaning against the wall. Sarona gave me a look and I nodded.

"I will be there in a little bit to get ready." I said and she nodded.

"Don't hurt her." She warned him as she walked away.

I followed Adam to his locker room. I walked in and he shut the door; I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"So, you finally got your contract?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I see you finally got a title." I said and he shot me a sideways smirk.

"I'm surprised that you didn't fight it when you found out you were coming to smackdown." He said and I nodded.

"Honestly, I didn't think about it… I was just excited that I got to be here." I said and he nodded.

"You will make a good diva." He said and I was surprised that he was saying that.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want me to move shows?" I asked him a few seconds later.

"Not really, I mean I can be civil." He said and I nodded.

I got ready to say something when Jay walked in the room not looking where he was going.

"Adam, did you know that your ex-wife is a diva now?" he asked as he looked up. I shot him a small smile and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, I did." Adam said as he looked at me. I now felt really uncomfortable because I knew that it wouldn't be long before everyone else found out that he was my ex-husband and I really didn't want that hanging over me while I tried to make an actual name for myself here.

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**


	2. Judging

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**xXDeeShaXx & flowerpower- thanks for the reviews and support for the story.  
**

Sarona (Tamina) POV

Casey made it back to the locker room as we were all getting ready. She looked down and I already knew why; I was one of the few people that knew that Adam was her ex-husband. They got married and then divorced when he was always on the road. She had started training to be a wrestler when they were married to impress him, but he didn't care. He didn't care when he cheated on her with Amy or other women, and now she was WWE diva… one place Adam never thought she would make it.

"Come on, get changed." I said and she nodded.

We both changed into black dresses; mine was a mini dress and hers was a little longer; she was more modest than I was. We grabbed our stuff and headed out with Nattie. Nattie was going to party with us tonight and then head back to meet up with the RAW schedule.

"Come on, cheer up!" I told Casey as we walked in the club where everyone else was.

"I will… I just thought it would be different the first time I saw him again." She said and I nodded.

"Well, look at it this way… you proved him wrong… so no matter what you will always be right." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Sari." She said and I smiled at her.

We grabbed some drinks and we started for the dance floor. Barbie, Nattie, Casey, and I were all tearing up the dance floor when some of the guys got there. Heath grabbed Casey, Barbie was dancing with Zeke, I was dancing with Al (Alberto), and Nattie was dancing with Beth. They always joked around.

Drew POV

I walking with Stu and we surveyed the scene. I saw Heath dancing with Casey and I wanted to be him. I don't know why, but there was something about her… she was nothing like Tayrn (Tiffany).

"See anyone you like?" Stu asked me.

"Casey." I said and pointed; he smirked at me.

"She will turn you down, mate." He said and I shook my head.

"Look, just because she turned you down, doesn't mean it will happen to me. My accents better." I said and he rolled his eyes.

We walked in and grabbed some beers. I watched as all the girls sat down in the booth and was talking. They all seemed to be fairly friendly tonight and I knew that I wanted to at least talk to Casey. I was talking to Heath, Zeke, Al, Paul, Stu, and Chris (Masters) when the girls started back for the dance floor.

"I feel like dancing." I said and they laughed at me as I walked over and grabbed Casey and pulled her to me; she looked up at me and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I didn't take you for the dancing type." She said and I laughed.

"You would be surprised." I said.

"I'm sure I would be." She said and I laughed.

We kept dancing and she looked tired.

"Come on, I will buy you another drink." I said and she nodded as we walked towards the booth where Chris and Al were talking.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Jack and Coke." She said and I nodded. I walked to the bar where Stu and a blonde were talking, well she was talking, and Stu was staring down her dress. I grabbed our drinks and walked back over to her.

"Thanks." She said as she sipped on it.

"Welcome." I said and she smiled.

We were talking and she looked super tired at this point. The girls were still all out on the dance floor.

"Let me take you back." I said and pulled on her arm. She pulled away and shook her head.

"I have heard about you and I don't think so." She said and I frowned.

"What have you heard?" I asked her.

"You and Stu are the same… you have little black books for every city." She said.

"Thanks, Casey, for getting to know me." I said and she frowned as I got up and started away.

I was out the door when I felt a small hand grab me; I turned to see her.

"You know what… I'm sorry. You are right and I should make my own opinions." She said and I nodded slowly.

"Can I still have that ride?" she asked me.

"Only if you will also met me for breakfast tomorrow before we head to the next city." I said and looked at her.

"Sure, then I can get to know you." she said and I smiled.

Casey POV

I had left with Drew, after telling the girls where I was going, and he walked me to my room.

"See you in the morning." He said and I nodded.

"See ya." I said and shut the door. I turn on the light and jumped when I saw Adam sitting in my room.

"We aren't married anymore… get out." I said and he smirked. I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I just wanted to warn you to be careful, Casey." He said as he stood up.

"Of what?" I asked him as I took my shoes off. My feet were thankful when I did that.

"Of people like Drew, Stu, and Al… they are players." He said and I laughed.

"So, you are just like them… you should have warned me of you before we got married. It would have saved a lot." I said and he shook his head.

"Fine, but I warned you." he said as he started out the door. I picked up my shoe and threw it at him. I hit him square in the back and he let out a yelp.

"What the hell, Case?" he asked me.

"I can't believe you… you have the nerve to tell me that I would never make it here, you have the nerve to cheat on me, divorce me, and then act like nothing happened, and then you want to warn me? Really Adam? Or is it that you are jealous?" I said.

"What the hell am I jealous of you for?" he asked me.

"Because I made it and now I have the attention of other men. You always hated it when guys showed me attention and now I have millions of guys watching me… You hate it because you can't control me anymore." I said and he was now upset at me.

"No, now I just get to see how big of a whore I loved at one time." He said and I slapped him.

"Get out." I hissed at him; he rubbed his cheek and smiled before walking out.

I knew that I wanted this, but I hated that it came at a price… putting up with him.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Dislikes

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**xXDeeShaXx, maimitravel, & flowerpower- thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

I got up and got ready the next morning. Drew came and got me around 10 am and he put my stuff in his car. I was going to ride with him and Stu today. I told Sarona about it and she just told me to be careful.

"You hungry?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yep." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good." He said and I walked with him down the street to a small café. We ordered and were waiting on our food as we talked. Drew actually was a nice guy and I felt worse because I was wrong about him.

"Thank you for breakfast and I have to apologize again, because I was wrong." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to show you that I am not the same as the rumors that float around." He said and I smiled.

We walked back to the hotel; Stu, Paul, Heath, and Zeke were putting things in different cars when we walked up.

"Hey shorty." Paul said and hugged me.

"So, you are riding with us?" Stu asked me and I nodded. I still really didn't care for him; he could really be Wade Barrett at times.

"Yep, unless I'm not good enough to." I said and Heath was trying not to laugh because Stu gave me a look.

"You are good enough for me, it's my car, so don't worry about the angry Brit." Drew said and now we were all laughing except for Stu. Stu shook his head and put the rest of the stuff in the trunk. We were getting ready to leave when I noticed Drew make a face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Adam keeps looking at you." he said and I looked over at Jay, Adam, and Chris.

"Trust me… no hope there." I said and he smiled.

"I know, because I'm better." He said and I shook my head. The one thing I could give to the Brits was that they were cocky.

I rode in the backseat and let the guys sit up front. Stu was in charge of the music and that made it a very interesting ride. I made faces at Heath the entire ride and Drew was laughing at me. Stu just seemed annoyed by my presence… I figured it was because I turned him down that one time.

Sarona POV

I got the next hotel and I was rooming with Casey. I was glad that she was finally in the WWE because it meant that it was like old times again; I just didn't want Adam ruining this for her. She walked in a little later with Drew helping her with her stuff; I was surprised, but Drew wasn't that bad of a guy. She could do a lot worse.

"Hey, a few of us are going to the pool… you wanna come?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Drew, you up for it?" I asked him and he looked surprised that I included him.

"Sure, see you in a few." He told her and she smiled as he left.

"Someone has a crush on tall, dark, and Scottish." I said as she laughed.

"At least he's not blonde, short, and mouthy." She shot back and I was laughing.

"Are you really dating Tony (Santino)?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Awesome… weird, but awesome." She said and I smiled at her.

"Double date!" we said at the same time and she laughed.

We got changed and left for the pool. I had always been slightly jealous of Casey, because she had a different build than me. She was smaller and had more assets. I was built like my dad and that made some guys look the other way.

"Come on, Sari… you look hot." She said as I wrapped the fabric around my waist. I laughed and hugged her as we walked out to the pool.

"I didn't know you meant everyone." She said and I smirked. The entire WWE had taken over the pool.

"Hey, girls." Barbie said as she hugged us.

"Looking good." She said and we smiled.

"You too." Casey said.

"You making Paul jealous?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Always… I wanted him to remember what he had." She said and I smiled at her.

Drew POV

I was sitting with Heath, Stu, Paul, Zeke, and Matt (Evan Bourne) when Sarona and Casey walked out.

"She looks hot." Matt said.

"Drew already staked claim." Zeke said and he high-fived me as I laughed about it.

"She looks like the rest of the divas… fake." Stu said.

"So, that hasn't stopped you from doing most of them." Heath said as we were laughing at him.

"Same for you." Stu shock back and Heath laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind fake." Heath said as some of us shook our heads.

Stu POV

I really didn't like Casey… she didn't deserve Drew. I probably still held a grudge because she was the one girl who turned me down at FCW, but I didn't care. I just knew that there was something about her that didn't settle with me.

I was sitting with Paul while everyone else was in the pool.

"She's Drew's." Paul said and I looked at him.

"He can have her… there is just something about her that I don't like." I said and he laughed.

"That's because she turned you down once." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Something else, stupid." I said and he shook his head.

"Still call it jealously." He said as he got into the pool.

Adam POV

I was sitting with Jay in the hotel bar while the rest of the WWE played around in the pool.

"She's gotten to you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"I'm just not used to seeing her around all the time anymore." I said and he nodded.

"I don't think that you like that she is getting attention either." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, it bugs me, but I don't really have any right to say anything… I did cheat on her and divorce her." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I give her props for still becoming a diva." He said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"You still like her… don't you?" he asked me and I finished my drink.

"I'm going back to the room to get a shower." I said and walked away. I knew the answer to the question, but I didn't want anyone else knowing right now.

**A/N: Will Stu and Casey get along? Will Adam continue to be an ass?**


	4. Truthes

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**WWE-Little-Angel, wades wife, BeLiz, & maimitravel- thanks for the reviews!**

Stu POV

I was sitting in the arena at the next show and I had a lot on my mind. I didn't know why, but Casey was in the back of my mind. I wanted to know why I didn't like her… I knew that it was something other than because she turned me down.

"You ok?" a voice said and I looked up to see Adam next to me.

"Yeah, thinking and waiting for the ring to clear." I said as I nodded towards Sarona, Casey, and Barbie pulling off moves. I saw him smile when he saw the girls.

"You know Casey don't you?" I asked him and he nodded as he sat down.

"You could say that." He said and I nodded.

"You don't like her do you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"There is something about her that just rubs me wrong." I said and Adam nodded.

"She can do that to people, but the majority of the time she just a really good person." He said and I looked at him.

"How do you know so much about her?" I asked him and he smirked.

"She's my ex-wife… we were married for two years." He said and I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I cheated on her and divorced her. I really hurt her." He said and I nodded.

We kept talking and Adam told me not to tell anyone about Casey being his ex-wife. I was shocked to hear the news.

Drew POV

We all went out that night. I really liked Casey; she was amazing. I had only known her for a few weeks now, but she was different from anyone else I had met in a long time. She was also helping me get over Tayrn. I knew that Stu still wasn't on the bandwagon, but I really didn't care. He may be one of my closest friends, but it wasn't his heart or feelings.

I got ready and went to the diva locker room. Casey, Sari, and Barbie were waiting for me, Stu, Tony (Santino), and Jack. Paul wasn't coming with us because he didn't want to see Barbie and Jack together. Heath and him were going to meet us at the club.

"You look nice." I said as I held out my arm for Casey. She smiled and took it; we all hoped into the different cars. Casey was in the passenger seat while I drove and Stu was in the backseat. We got there without a lot of small talk, because I knew that Stu didn't like Casey, but she tried to be nice for him.

Casey POV

I had fun that night at the club, but I was ready to go around 2 am. Stu was ready and Drew was going to pay the tab.

"Will you walk with her to the car?" Drew asked Stu and he looked at me before nodding.

We walked out and Stu had a hold on my arm; he was dragging me more than walking with me.

"Will you stop!" I finally said and he looked at me.

"Will you come on!" he snapped back.

"Why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you besides turn you down?" I asked him and he shook his head. I realized this was pointless and continued towards the car. I was almost there when someone ran into me; I accepted that I was going to fall, but I never hit the ground. I looked up to see Stu hovering over me; he sat me upright and I looked at him.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"You're welcome." He shot back.

"Look, I want us to get along for Drew." I said as Drew was walking towards us.

"Fine, come to my hotel room tonight when we get back and we will talk." He said and I nodded.

"Fine." I said as Drew walked up to us.

"Thanks for helping her." He told Stu, who shot him a small smile.

We rode back and Drew walked me to my room; he was always the gentleman. I went in, changed, and headed to the room number that Stu gave me. I looked around before knocking; Stu opened the door a minute later in shorts and no shirt. I had seen him plenty of time without a shirt on, but he looked really good right now.

"Come on, girl." He said and I walked inside as he shut the door. I was surprised that his room was so neat for a guy.

I walked in and he sat on the bed. He pointed for me to sit and I sat on the edge.

"What do you want to know?" he finally asked me.

"I want to know what your problem is with me? Why are you so bent on hating me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I don't hate you, Casey." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You are a damn good actor then." I said as he smirked.

"What is your problem with me then? You aren't seriously that hung up about me turning you down in FCW are you?" I asked him and he let out a chuckle.

"No, I'm over that… although you are the only diva that has turned me down in awhile." He said and I nodded.

"Good to know." I said as I nodded.

"I don't hate you… I just don't want you with Drew." He said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I want you." he said and I was shocked.

"What?" I finally asked him.

"I liked you in FCW, you turned me down, and I kept trying. I left you flowers, notes, and everything to get you to notice me, but you didn't. I started hating you so that no one knew I liked you." he said and I nodded as I formed an 'o' with my mouth.

"That was you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and I nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"Because, I was intimidated by you… you always had it together. You were perfect, beautiful, and nice." He said and I was shocked to see this coming from Stu. He was always so tough and mean… not sweet.

"I'm sorry, Stu, I would have liked to try it if I had know that it was you." I said and he nodded.

"Why can't we try it now?" he asked me and I was surprised; he was Drew's best friend.

"I am dating Drew." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I doubt you will be long if I tell him you are Adam's ex-wife." He said and I was shocked because he wanted to try blackmail.

"Go ahead, Stu… he already knows." I said as I got up.

"Now, I have given you a reason to hate me, so enjoy it." I said as I walked out. I was surprised that he liked me, he wanted me, and now he wanted to break me and Drew up. I shouldn't have gone there tonight… sometimes I hate my own curiosity.

**A/N: Now what?**


	5. Plans

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**negative-rainbow, SwantonBaby, WWE-Little-Angel, wades wife, Kizzyfur, xmyheartshine, & maimitravel- thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

I was sitting in my room the next morning when Sari came through the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Ever found something out that you wish you didn't know?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked me.

"Well, remember in FCW… how someone kept leaving me flowers, notes, chocolate, and other stuff?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, you had a secret admirer… still want to know who it is." She said and I smiled.

"I found out… it was Stu." I said and she looked shocked.

"No." she said and I nodded.

"Yes, and he apparently still likes me. He puts on the hate act because he doesn't want anyone to know." I said and she was shocked.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"How did you find out?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Stu and I got into it last night and I told him that I wanted to be friends or at least nice to each other because of Drew. He told me to come to his room that night and we would talk. He told me everything and then… he tried to blackmail me into dumping Drew because he said that he was going to tell Drew that Adam was my ex." I said and Sari nodded.

"He really is an ass." She said and I laughed.

"I know, but that's not the problem… I told him that Drew knew, so that it took away his leverage." I said and Sari nodded.

"Drew doesn't know?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"He knows that I have an ex, but not that it's Adam." I said and Sari nodded.

"I guess it's time to tell him." I said and nodded.

"Tell, who what?" A voice said and I looked up to see Drew.

"See you at the next city." Sari said and I hugged her before she walked out.

Drew POV

I had walked in on Sari and Casey talking about something that sounded important and I wouldn't have said anything but Casey said that she needed to tell 'him' and I guess that I was the him in that statement.

"Sit please." She said and I did.

"Drew, I need to tell you something before we go any further in case you hear anything." She said and I nodded.

"You know that I am divorced… well, my ex-husband is Adam." She said and I looked at her.

"As in Adam Copeland… Edge?" I asked her and she nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, him." She said and I nodded.

"Ok, still doesn't change that I like you, but it does explain the looks he gives me." I said and she looked at me confused.

"You don't care?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Nope, if you really wanted him, you would have worked it out." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Drew." She said as she kissed me.

We got to the lobby and Stu was waiting for us. I knew that he was going to try and get along with Casey, but he never would tell me what he didn't like about her. I figured it was just Stu being himself… he could be like that at times.

Stu POV

I was driving and I watched as Casey slipped into the passenger seat. Drew was in the back because he wanted more sleep. We left the city and started onto the freeway; I glanced back and Drew was completely out of it. I looked over at Casey and she was looking out the window. I smirked as I carefully let me hand fall onto her leg; she jumped and looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Relax, he's asleep." I whispered.

"He's also my boyfriend." She said and I shrugged.

"Stu, seriously, stop." She hissed at me and I finally moved my hand. I was smirking as she pulled a blanket over her.

I knew that I didn't have leverage on her, but I could definitely make her life interesting. We finally got to the city and Drew helped her inside; I was pulling my stuff out when Adam walked up to me.

"Hey man." He said and I nodded.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Meet me for drinks in an hour in the hotel bar?" he asked me and I nodded.

I got settled and walked downstairs to find Adam. I sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

"What did you want?" I asked him.

"Tell me why you don't like Casey… and I will help you about it." he said and I was a bit surprised at his proposal.

"Tell me why you want to know?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Let's just say that I don't like her choice of guys and I know that she could do better." He said and I was surprised since he was her ex husband.

"I liked her in FCW and she didn't give me the time of day. I like her and want my chance with her, but of course Drew has her." I said and he nodded.

"Does he know I'm her ex?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Interesting… I didn't think that she would tell anyone that." He said and I nodded.

We talked and Adam gave me a few ideas; I was still surprised that I was going to get help from her ex-husband.

Drew POV

I was going out tonight with Tony, Sari, and Casey. The girls wanted to double date; I didn't know how Tony was outside the ring because I very rarely hung out with him. We met and went to the restaurant. I was having fun with them and I got to see Casey in a whole new light. She was definitely a wild one, but she looked really happy around her friends.

We got done and went back to our room; we were sharing a room tonight since it was just one night. I kissed her once we got into the room.

"I had fun, thanks for going." She said and I smiled at her.

"I had fun too, Tony is surprisingly not a bad guy." I said as she laughed.

"Can we hang out with my friends soon?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"Well, yeah." She said and I smiled.

"I never want to make you uncomfortable." I said as she smiled at me.

"I know, but I also want you to know that I will do anything for you." she said as she kissed me.

I had really found a keeper.

**A/N: What will Stu and Adam cook up?**


	6. Actions

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

Drew and I were still happy and dating… it had been 4 months now. I was still trying to get along with Stu and he was still being a dick. Sarona didn't even like him; I just ignored him most of the time now. I was sitting in the divas locker room with Sari, Mel (Rosa), and Kelly. We were off the next day and none of us were leaving until tomorrow morning.

"Let's have a girl's night." Kelly said and we all agreed. We had to talk Sari into it because she didn't know what Anthony would think, but we convinced her that it really didn't matter. We all needed a girls night. We were going to go to a club near the hotel after the show. I was glad because I knew that Stu, Drew, Heath, Paul, and Zeke were going out tonight for Zeke's birthday.

The show went good and I was moving up slowly in the diva division. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in the title hunt within the next three months. I was excited and I couldn't wait; I wanted the belt now more than ever. I wanted it because it would establish me and it would also prove Adam wrong on a lot.

"Ready?" Kelly said as she came walking into the room. She was in a pink, off the shoulder, dress with pink pumps. We grabbed our stuff and headed out. I just wanted to have fun. Drew knew that I was going out tonight and he had even told me to have fun. I was glad that we did things separate as well as together so that we didn't get tired of each other.

Stu POV

I was glad that we were going out tonight. Adam had given me the perfect thing to break up Drew and Casey. We had been trying for a few weeks now, but Drew seemed to be completely into her. I found it annoying and Adam just didn't like Drew. I was surprised that Adam really cared this much for Casey still, but from the sounds of it… he was the one that ruined everything for them.

We got to the club and everything was in full swing. We had everything set up for Zeke's birthday and it was going to be fun. We were in the VIP section and were dancing on the balcony. I looked down and realized the girls were in the same club, but they were downstairs having fun. I watched Casey as she dance with Sari and she really was mesmerizing.

We finally left to go back to the hospital and since I had known Drew for as long as I had I wasn't surprised when he had a blonde on his arm. We went back to the hotel and they were both so drunk; I knew that nothing would probably happen, but the compromising position would be enough. They went in and both fell on the bed giggle and within seconds I heard snoring.

Casey POV

I was walking down the hall to go to Drew and Stu's room to see what time we had to be up in the morning. I was walking when Stu came out of the room; I passed him and started to open the door.

"Don't do that, love." He said and I shot him a look.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you will find something you don't want to." He said and I was confused.

"Like what, Stu? Him in bed with another girl?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Actually, yeah, why do you think I'm out here." He said in a smart tone. I rolled my eyes and opened the door as Stu tried to stop me.

I walked in and gasped; he had been right. Stu pulled me out of the room as I felt the anger well up in me. I was so mad as Stu pulled me back to my room. Sari was in Tony's room so I had the room to myself.

"Calm down." He said and I glared at him.

"Oh shut up! You should be happy. You didn't want me with him anyways!" I snapped and he sighed.

"Cas, calm down… this isn't going to help you, plus your tipsy." He said and I sighed as I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"I hate this." I said as I sat down. I started to cry when Stu sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I was surprised when I found him to actually be comforting.

"It's not your fault." He whispered as she rubbed my back.

"Yes, it is… I'm sure that somehow it is." I sobbed and he held me.

"Why would it be your fault, Casey?" he asked me.

Stu POV

I didn't realize that Casey would take it this bad… I felt sorry for her now.

"Because, I didn't pay enough attention or the sex was rubbish… something like that. I know it… that's what happened with Adam. He cheated on me because I wasn't good enough and now Drew did the same thing." She cried as I pulled her into my lap. I didn't realize that Adam had hurt her so bad.

I held her until she stopped crying and now just seemed depressed.

"Come on." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Where?" she asked me.

"I'm sure that this is a good reason to get chocolate or ice cream… whichever one helps you." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Let me change." She said and I nodded.

She came out a few minutes later looking even better now that she was in jeans and a hoodie. She came out and grabbed her bag.

"No, Stu, I can't ask you to do this… he is your best friend." She said and I looked at her.

"Casey, I may have known him longer, but even I called him out when he is a complete waste of skin." I said and she smiled.

Drew POV

I woke up and felt an arm drapped over my stomach. I smiled and looked over… it wasn't Casey. I quickly sat up and pushed the half clothed girl off me. I made her leave and as she was leaving Stu came into the room. I groaned and pushed her out before shutting the door.

"Look like you have some explaining to do." He said and I groaned as I fell back onto the bed.

"No, I can just say that she was your." I said, but knew that it wasn't right.

'No, you can't. Casey saw you two last night… she knows. I had to calm her down." He said and I felt the bottom of my stomach fall out.

"Maybe she will listen to me." I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Well, we are leaving in 30 minutes… so you might want to hurry up." Stu said and I bolted into the bathroom.

I got done and walked downstairs. I saw Casey talking to Sari and Tony. I was hopeful that she hadn't told them until I saw him shoot me dirty glances. I walked over and put my stuff in the trunk. She came over and I started to reach for hers, but she pushed me away. I sighed and got into the passenger seat. Casey crawled into the back and we started on our way… this was going to be a long trip.

**A/N: What will happen between Casey and Drew? Should they stay together?**


	7. Mistakes

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Miamitravel, wades wife, andxMyheartshine- thaks for taking the time to review the story!**

Casey POV

Stu and I were laughing most of the trip once I had gotten into the passenger seat and Stu made Drew get into the back. I had to admit I was grateful for Stu this once, because he was turning out not to be the ass we all thought him to be. Drew looked absolutely miserable and I was happy about that.

We got to the next city and I was tired; I checked in and went to my room. I was shocked when a few seconds later Drew came into the room. I raised one of my perfect eyebrows and looked at him.

"This is my room." I said and he sighed.

"We are rooming together through tonight… that's what we told them." He said and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Look, Case, can't we just talk about this?" he asked me and I snapped.

"What is there to talk about? I found you drunk, passed out, and in the arms of a naked blonde. I figured Stu would do something like that, but not you… you seemed like you cared. I mean like you really cared. I guess I figured out why everyone was trying to warn me about you… you really do just use people like the flavor of the month and move on." I spat at him and he wasn't happy.

"I have changed." He growled at me.

"Really? Because apparently Taryn left you because you were sleeping around on her; I understand how she feels." I said and he slammed me into the dressed in the room.

"Don't you ever bring my ex-wife into this relationship. You don't know anything about what happened between us you stupid whore. I didn't sleep around on you intentionally. I was drunk and now I have to thank Stu because he was the one who got me drunk, so he was also the one who should have stopped me." He said as he kept me trapped between him and the dresser.

"I am going to go find Stu… I want to talk to you, but I refuse to talk to you until it directly involves us." He said and I nodded. I knew that I had probably crossed a bad line, but I was angry at him. I just didn't think that he would react like that.

I watched him walk out of the room before carefully sitting on the bed. My entire back hurt now and I didn't know what to do. I had done this once with Adam, and I didn't want to do it again. I sat there before grabbing my stuff and heading for a convenient store… I knew that I was going to need something for this bruise.

I walked to the end to the hallway and was going to walk down the stairs when I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I kept my head down.

"Case?" a familiar voice asked me and I looked up to see Adam standing there.

"Hey, sorry." I said and tried to move around her.

"Wait, are you ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, I can't lie to you, so I'm not even going to try." I said and started down the stairs.

Adam POV

I knew that something wasn't right with Casey. I knew that I had told Stu to get some girl to hang on Drew so that Casey would break up with him, but from the looks of it… it went too far.

"Wait, Case." I said as I caught her in the bottom of the stairs.

"What Adam? You should be happy that I'm miserable… I'm sure it's what you want." She said and I sighed. I grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. She let out a cry of pain and I knew that something really wasn't right.

"Casey, what did you do?" I asked her and she bit her lip to fight off tears.

"Nothing, I got into with Drew… he cheated on me like you did. We got into it and he pushed me into the dresser. I will be fine." She said and started to move.

I quickly grabbed her and lifted up the back of her shirt. I gasped, because what she thought was nothing, was actually a large, swelling, whelp on her back with bruising surrounding it.

"Babe, that's not nothing. I don't like this." I said and she wiggled out of my grip.

"I don't like it either, and if you hadn't of cheated… I could still be happily married to you." she said in a sarcastic tone. I sighed and grabbed her arm again.

"I love you, Casey… I know that you don't believe me, but I asked for a divorce so that you could find someone better than me. You deserve everything in the world and I'm telling you now that I wasn't the one that could give that to you. I can tell you know that no guy is worth your tears… you need to get rid of Drew." I said and she had tears coming down her face.

I pulled her in for a hug and sat down on the steps while she cried. I knew that we could have probably had this conversation in a better place and at a better time, but I wanted her to know. She finally calmed down and hugged me.

"Thanks, Adam. I don't hate you… I do miss you at times though." She said and I smiled at her.

"I miss you too, Case… especially your cooking." I said and she smiled.

I walked around with her to get stuff for her bruise. I was happy because I was getting to spend time with her. We had been friends before we got married and I had to admit that I missed that part. I had really hurt her and she was strong person to let me still be in her life.

I got done and went to my room. Jay was in there because we were rooming together.

"What's your problem?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I want to kill the Scot. He hurt Lacey." I said and he nodded.

"Are you ever going to tell her that you still care for her?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I just spent the last few hours wandering around with her talking, eating, and joking about everything. I am pretty sure that she knows." I said and he smiled. He liked Casey and didn't want us to get a divorce because she was god for me.

Drew POV

I was sitting in the room, waiting on Casey, and trying to clean up my wounds. Stu and I had gotten into it and like normal it came to blows. I was pissed at him for not stopping me and all he could say was that he wasn't my babysitter. I was cleaning up my nose when I heard the door open and close. I saw Casey walk in, I stood up, and she gasped when she looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Stu and I came to an understanding." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to shower." She said and I nodded. I needed one so I waited until she was in there, before joining her. She jumped when I slid my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered and she shook her head.

"Look at my back and tell me how you really feel." She said and I didn't know what she was talking about. I looked down and saw a large bruise, with a swollen spot on it. I sighed as I carefully ghosted my hand over it.

"I'm sorry, love… I let me anger get the best of me." I said and she nodded.

"I noticed… Drew, I can't do this." She said and I sighed. I knew that she was going to say that.

"I understand, but Casey… I don't want you to hate me." I said as she looked at me. She was beautiful and I had screw this all up.

"I can't hate you, but I can't be with you right now either." She said and I nodded.

"I will get another room." I said as she nodded.

I kissed her forehead, changed, grabbed my stuff, and checked into another room. I promised myself that I wasn't going to screw up again, but I had.

**A/N: Please review.**


	8. Strained

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Kizzyfur, flowerpower, wades wife, andxMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

I was sitting in the locker room before anyone else. I had gotten to the arena early because I was bored at the hotel. I had just gotten back on the road from our three day break and I already wanted to go back home.

"Hey!" Sari said as she came in a sat next to me.

"What's up?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Apparently anything better than what you are going through… what's wrong? I gotta kick a Scot's ass?" she asked me and I laughed.

"No, actually I haven't seen or talk to him since he left me in the shower that night." I said and Sari nodded. She seemed shocked as well.

"Wow, so then what's wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't know… I just don't feel like myself." I said and she nodded.

"I know how to fix that… come on." She said and drug me out of the room.

We walked down to the ring and got into it. We were sparring and it was doing good for me. I was having fun when Sari slammed me down wrong and something popped. I left out a painful groan and Sari was on the mat beside me.

"You ok?" she asked me and I went to move my arm, but it stung so bad.

"My shoulder hurts." I said and she nodded.

"I will get the trainer." She said and I nodded as I scooted to a turn buckle to wait.

"You ok?" a voice came as I was taking deep breaths. I looked over to see Stu peering at me through the bottom rope.

"I landed funny… Sari is getting the trainer." I said and he frowned.

"Sorry, I will keep you company." He said as he slid into the ring.

"You don't have too… I'm sure that you have better things to do." I said and he waved it off.

"Sitting with a pretty lady is the best thing I could do right now." He said and I felt myself blush.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him a second later and he looked at me.

"Why didn't you stop Drew that night from sleeping with that girl? You knew we were dating?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Honestly, Casey, I didn't want to. I wanted him to do it so that he would break up with you." he said and I was shocked. I was shocked because he told me the truth and two he really didn't care about Drew. He didn't want Drew happy.

"You aren't really Drew's friend… you don't care about him." I said as Sari came running down with the trainer.

"We will finish this later." Stu said as he stood up. He slipped out of the ring as the trainer checked my shoulder.

Sari POV

I was worried about Casey, and now I was confused because I saw Stu talking to her. I nkew that he liked her, but I didn't think her feelings towards him had changed much. I knew that she disliked him, but I didn't think they were on normal talking terms.

The trainer told her that she had strained it and they didn't want her using it for a week. Stephanie had already been informed and told her to stay on the road. She could valet for some people to see if a new storyline developed.

I felt bad because I had caused it. I was walking with her to the locker room since I had hurt her.

"I'm fine, Sari… stuff happens. I broke your nose the first time we trained." She said and I was laughing because she had. I was so mad and in pain, but I knew that she hadn't done it.

"Yeah, I remember… I'm just sorry that you are out for a week." I said and she shrugged.

"Stuff happens… I'm just glad it wasn't worse." She said and I nodded.

I was talking to her while I got ready for my match. She had slipped her jeans back on and was talking to me when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she sang and I was laughing at her. I was surprised to see Adam poke his head in.

"What?" she asked him.

"I heard you got hurt… you ok?" he asked her and she nodded.

We all knew that Adam still cared for her, even if he was the one who wanted to end it. He and Tony talked to us before I had to go out. Casey was going to grab something in catering while I went out to the ring with Tony. I wasn't actually going to fight, but I had to go out there.

Stu POV

I was sitting in catering with Heath when Casey walked in there.

"Be back… I need to finish my conversation with her." I said and he looked over before shaking his head.

"Leave her alone, man. She knows that you like her and she probably hates you for not helping her out with Drew." He said and I huffed.

"I am going to finish talking to her." I said and walked over as Heath left. I knew that I should probably drop it, but I just couldn't.

I walked over to her as she grabbed a bottle of water and she looked at me.

"Can we finish our conversation?" I asked her and she nodded as she followed me out of catering.

I walked down a hallway and helped her onto a crate.

"Thanks… it sucks only having one arm." She said and I gave a small smile as I sat next to her.

"I think you need to explain some stuff, Stu." She finally said and I nodded slowly.

"Right, well, first off, Drew is one of my closest friends… no doubt, but he doesn't deserve you. He didn't even sleep with her… I just didn't tell him otherwise. I knew that I should have stopped him, but I couldn't. I just didn't tell him the truth. No one wanted you to be with him… we all wanted you to do better than a drunken wrestler who is just trying to replace is ex wife." I said and she looked at me as she chewed on her lip.

"Stu, have you ever had anyone interfere in your relationships?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I haven't..." I said and she nodded.

"Do you think that you would like it if someone did it to you?" she asked me and I sighed.

"No, probably not." I answered and I knew where this was going.

"Then why the hell did you do it to ours." A voice said and I knew that it wasn't Casey.

I looked up and we were both looking at Drew. I saw a small smile spread across Casey's lips and he smiled at her.

"Face it, Drew, you don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone… even if you didn't sleep with her you still put a large bruise on her back." I snapped at him and he looked down.

"That's more forgivable than cheating." Casey said and we looked at her.

"Look, Stu, I appreciate you trying to look for me… especially since you thought of me, but you still need to think of your best friend. You can't pick and choose the right time to be a gentleman… that's not what one is." Casey said and I nodded.

She hoped off the crate and walked over to Drew.

"Wanna talk?" she asked him and he nodded.

I watched them walk off and realized I was now sitting by myself in a hallway with no friends… I needed to talk to Adam again.

**A/N: Please review.**


	9. Thoughts

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, andxMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews!**

Drew POV

I lead Casey to my locker room. We walked in and I looked at her; she looked worn down and now she had a sling on her arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I will be… it's a sprain." She said and I nodded.

"I want to say that I'm sorry… again, but apparently I didn't sleep with her. I know that that doesn't excuse the fact that I got drunk, brought a girl back, and couldn't remember if I had done anything. I didn't want to hurt you and I did. I like you Casey, a lot… I never wanted to use you as a replacement for anyone… I never wanted to hurt you, and I never meant to bruise you. I was frustrated and I hated that I did that." I said and she nodded. I hoped that she knew I was sincere.

"I understand, Drew, I was frustrated too. I had no idea what to do… it hurt to have someone cheat on me again. I'm really sorry that I said those things to you. It's not my business and it doesn't have anything to do with us." She said and I looked at her.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her and she shrugged, as best she could with one arm, and looked up at me.

"I really like you, but I don't want to come between you and your best friend." She said and I sighed.

"Obviously, he isn't my best friend if he did that to me." I said and she nodded.

"I just really don't want to get hurt, Drew." I said and he nodded.

"Casey, you know I'm divorced, but you don't know why… I didn't cheat on Taryn… she cheated on me. I understand how much it hurts. I know what you feel like and I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I never wanted that for you. I understand if you are leery because the idea won't just go away, but I'm begging you to give me a better chance than we had." I said and she looked up at me.

"I'm gone the second you screw up." She said and I nodded.

"I don't doubt it." I said as I kissed her.

"But, you and Stu need to figure out what's going on… you two were friends at one time. You need to stay that way." She said and I nodded.

"I know, babe, I will talk to him now." I said as we walked out. She started towards the diva's locker room and I was going to Stu's locker room.

"Don't talk with your fist… just your mouth." She said and I smiled at her.

Stu POV

I walked into Adam's locker room and he looked at me.

"You for someone who is supposed to be happy because Casey and Drew broke up… you sure do mope a lot." He said and I wasn't happy.

"She didn't break up with him… they are talking. He figured out that he didn't actually sleep with the girl." I said and he nodded.

"Be he did hit her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but she said that was forgiveable." I said and he shook his head.

"Casey was always forgiving." He said and I nodded.

"I can tell… any other ideas?" I asked him and he was thinking about it.

"Let me think about it, but if I were you… I would try to get back in with Drew. You need to look like the good guy." He said and I sighed.

"Alright." I said and walked out.

I was walking back to my locker room when I heard someone call my name; I looked up to see Drew coming towards me.

"You here to hit me again?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I wanted to tell you that I think you are a prick, but I don't want to lose my best friend." He said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry man, I just don't think she is going to be good for you in the end." I said and he smirked.

"Well, Stu, then be a good friend, watch me mess up, and buy me a pint if it come to that." He said and I smirked.

"Fine, I will apologize to Casey the next time I see her… I'm sure it will be soon since you all are still together." I said and he nodded.

Sari POV

I was in the locker room when Casey walked in. I hugged her as I changed back into normal clothes.

"You seem happier." I said and she nodded.

"Me and Drew are back together… turns out he didn't sleep with the girl. Stu was just an ass and told him that he did." She said and I nodded.

"What?" she asked me and I put my hands up in defense.

"Nothing, I just don't like the fact that he brusied you. I want you to have a guy who won't hurt you at all." I said and she nodded.

"I know, Sari, I really like him and I told him that if he does it again… I'm gone." She said and I nodded.

"I just hope there doesn't come a day that I have to hurt him." I said and we were laughing about it.

We were talking when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called out and Drew opened the door. He smiled at Casey and walked in.

"Ready?" he asked her as he took her bag.

"Hi Sari, I know that you will kick my ass if I hurt her, but know that I don't plan on it." he said and I was shocked that he would come out and say it.

"Good, you better remember that." I said as Casey hugged me.

I left to go to Tony's dressing room. Casey and Drew looked happy together, but I don't know why I didn't want her with him.

Casey POV

I was walking with Drew when we got to the car. I stopped and looked at Stu. He took my bag and put it in the car.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry… you were right. I wasn't a gentleman and I didn't think about it. I hope that you are happy with him." He said and I nodded. I half believed him after what he told me in his hotel room that one night. I had a feeling that Stu was going to play a lot more into this relationship than I wanted him to.

**A/N: Please review.**


	10. Admitted

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**miamitravel andxMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

We got to the next city and the hotel rooms were all messed up. I ended up room with Stu and Drew. I knew that Drew didn't mind, but I wasn't sure about Stu. He didn't look to happy anyways. We got up to the room and I showered first. I was sitting in the room with Stu, while Drew got into the shower.

"Did you mean it?" I asked Stu. He peeked over at me from underneath his arm; he sighed and rolled on his side to face me.

"Yeah, Casey, I want you and Drew to be happy." He said and I nodded.

"Right." I said and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"You don't believe me?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Why should I? You told me that you liked me from day one, didn't have the guts to tell me, and then tried to blackmail me into dumping your best friend." I said and he nodded.

"All valid points, but you forget love… bros before hoes." He said and I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said and rolled over. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

I didn't have to lay there long before Drew laid down and pulled me up to him.

"Night, beautiful." He whispered and I quickly fell asleep to him nuzzling my ear with his nose.

I woke up in the night and went to the bathroom; I walked out and realized that Stu wasn't in his bed. I looked around and saw the balcony door slightly ajar. I walked out there and he was leaning against the rail. I looked over him and I even had to admit; he looked good. He definitely took care of himself. I was watching him when he glanced my way.

"What?" he asked me in a rough tone.

"Just seeing if you were alright." I said and he laughed at my response.

"What?" I asked him.

"You don't care if I'm alright." He said and I pursed my lips together; he knew how to push my buttons.

"Fine, I won't anymore." I said and he smirked at me.

I walked back inside and laid down next to Drew. I snuggled up an fell asleep as he walked into the room. I didn't need to care about him anymore.

Sari POV

Casey was in the locker room with me and Mel while we were getting ready. She was in her sling and didn't look happy. I noticed that she hadn't looked happy ever since they got here.

"What is your problem?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't like Stu." She said and I laughed.

"Tell me something the world didn't already know." I said and she smirked.

"Seriously, he just knows how to get under my skin. He did it last night and this morning. I am trying to get along with him because of Drew, but it's really hard." She said and I nodded.

"I bet, I would hate it if Tony's best friend didn't get along with me. I can tell that it's messing with you." I said and she sighed.

"But, I'm not going to let it get to me. I refuse to let him win." She said and I smirked.

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me." I said and she hugged me with her one arm.

I left to go find Tony when I overheard people talking. I stopped and listened; I shouldn't have, but I did.

"I can't stand her and at the same time… I want her." A British voice said and I knew that it was Stu.

"Patience." A voice said that sounded strangely familiar.

"I don't want to have patience… he doesn't deserve her and she hates me." Stu said and the person chuckled.

"Fine, I will talk to her." The other person said.

"She will listen to you?" Stu asked them.

"Yeah, I may be her ex-husband, but we are still close." The person said and I was surprised to know that it was Adam. I couldn't believe that they were working together. I walked off before I could hear anything else and decided that I needed to tell Casey, but I wasn't sure how.

Adam POV

I had calmed Stu down enough and I was going to talk to Casey; I found her in catering.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me before looking down at her untouched food.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she sighed. She got up tossed the food away and I followed her.

"You can't get rid of my so either tell me or have be follow you around… I don't have a match tonight." I said and she smirked. She knew that I would do it too.

"Your locker room?" she asked me and I nodded. She followed my down there and sat down on a bench.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I officially dislike Stu Bennett." She said and I had to bite back a smile; he told me she would say that.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He pisses me off… he knows how to push my buttons." She said and I nodded.

"Betcha he's not as good at it as I am." I said and she smirked.

"No one will ever be that good." She said laughing.

"Anything else both you about him?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Everything… his presence, his voice, his attitude, his clothes, and his stupid crooked nose." She said and as she said it I swore there was also a twinkle in her eye about him.

"Do you think about him?" I asked her.

"All the time, because he is always around." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds like you have it bad for him." I said and her head shot up.

"No, I don't!" she snapped and I nodded.

"Casey, how did you figure out you liked me?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I thought about you… everything about you. I wanted you to be around, I memorized everything about you from your hair and eye color, to your laugh. I couldn't stop thinking about you." she said and I nodded.

"What color are Stu's eyes?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" she asked me.

"Just tell me." I said and she sighed.

"They are blue-green, he has dark brown hair, a scar on the underside of his left arm, he sleeps with one arm over his face, he has curly hair, is right handed, and narrows his eyes when he is trying to lie about something." She spouted off and I was surprised.

"And how long have you like him?" I asked her.

"I don't like him… I love him." She said and immediately put her hands over her mouth. I smiled as she turned bright red.

"I think that you are with the wrong Brit." I said as she bolted out of the room.

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. News

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Kizzyfur, wades wife, flowerpower, and xMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews!**

Sari POV

I was supposed to meet Casey for breakfast; she had already texted me to be sure. I got ready and met her downstairs; she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she sighed as we went to sit down in the restaurant that was attached to the hotel.

"I don't know… I'm so confused." She said and I nodded.

"Did Stu bother you again?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No, that's the problem… Adam made me realize that I don't hate Stu… I may actually like him." She said and was surprised.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, really… he is all that I think about." She admitted and I nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked her as I remember that Stu and Adam had been talking about her last night. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"I don't know… I like him, but at the same time he pisses me off. I also have Drew." She said and I nodded.

"I would just see what happens. I wouldn't push anything, but if you are happy with Drew right now, then stay with him." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Sari." She said and I smiled.

We finished eating and left for the next city. Stu and Drew had to leave earlier, so she was riding with Tony and me.

Adam POV

I was sitting in the arena when someone sat next to me; I looked over to see Casey. I needed to talk to her anyways.

"Hey, I needed to talk to you anyways." I said and she looked at me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. I could tell that she was still milling over her latest revelation to me.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I'm retiring, Case." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked me.

"My back is messed up again and I can't do this anymore… I'm retiring." I said and she hugged me. She knew how hard this would be for me and she knew that I never wanted to retire.

"I'm sorry, A." she said as she hugged me.

"I will figure out something else to do and move on." I said with a sigh.

"How's Jay?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"He doesn't like it either." I said and she nodded.

"I wanted to tell you so that you would know before anyone else. I also wanted to tell you that I am glad that you proved me wrong and became a diva." I said and she smiled.

"Just please don't get hurt like I did." I said and she nodded.

"I won't, old man." She said and I laughed at her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her a few seconds later.

"Not what was there before I sat down?" She said and I smiled at her.

"I know that the last time I talked to you, probably wasn't what you wanted to hear, but I think that you and Stu would be good together." I said and she sighed.

"Is that because you have been pushing him to talk to me?" she asked me and I looked at her confused.

"Sari overheard you two last night… you were telling him to be patient. Want to explain?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Fine, I want you to be with anyone except Drew… Casey, I want you to be happy, taken care of, and I want to know that you will be ok. I won't be around anymore and I know that Stu will help you." I said and she smirked.

"Tell me, Adam, why do you care so much now?" she asked me and I looked down.

"Because, I fucked up, I know that I did… I know that you won't take me back, hell, I wouldn't want you to, but I do want to know that you will be alright. I always wanted you to be alright after the things I have done to you." I said and she nodded.

"I want you to be ok, too." She said and I smiled.

"I will be." I said.

Casey POV

We sat there and talked a little while longer; it was still surreal that Adam was done with all this. He loved it and he swore that he would never quit unless he had too. I hated it for him. I walked down the hallway and knocked on a locker room door. I waited and Jay smiled when he saw me.

"Wanted to see if you were ok." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will be in singles from now on." He said and I nodded.

I talked to him for a little while longer before going to the diva's locker room. I walked in and was greeted by Beth and Sari. We were talking about everything while they were getting ready. I was going to be able to go back into the ring in a few days; I was ready for it.

Stu POV

The show went good and I was rooming with Drew and Casey tonight, since they messed up the reservations again. We got back and Casey went to the room; Drew and I were going to have a drink in the bar with a few other people.

I was having fun, but I just wasn't into it tonight. I had talked to Adam again and he told me that Casey wasn't too happy with everything right now. I was going to back off and just there if she needed me. I knew about Adam retiring and it was a shock to a few of us. I knew that he told Casey, so no telling how she responded to it.

"I'm heading up." I said and they nodded.

"Don't piss Casey off." Drew said and I nodded as I walked away. I didn't like the fact that he thought I always wanted to piss her off.

I got upstairs and walked into the room. She was asleep in the bed; I walked in quietly and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully as I pulled the covers over her. She moved and turned to face me.

"Stu…" she mumbled in her sleep and I didn't know if she was talking to me or not. I waited until she sighed and I realized that she was still asleep. I carefully brushed some hair out of her face and looked at her. She really was beautiful. I was watching her when I heard the keycard slide into the lock.

I quickly sat on my bed and flicked my shoes off, I untucked my shirt, and laid back on the bed. Drew walked in a second later.

"You not even going to change?" he asked me.

"I'm getting there." I mumbled.

I disappeared into the bathroom before coming out and hating the sight before me. Drew was cuddled up next to Casey as she slept. I wanted that to be me.

**A/N: Please review.**


	12. Knight

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews!**

Casey POV

I was walking through the arena and I felt lonely. I knew that I hadn't really talked to Adam much, but we got closer right before he retired and now… I missed him. I still had his number and he had mine… hell, he still had my dog. I knew that I would talk to him again and Jay was always around, but it was just strange. I was looking for Sari and avoiding Stu. I hadn't really been able to talk to him lately since I figured out my revelation… I was trying to stay with Drew, but he was always with Stu.

Sari and Eve both knew about everything and they knew how I felt. It wasn't a fun place to be, but I knew that I was just in a rut. I was supposed to go out tonight with everyone so I was bound to have fun then. Heath had been bothering me about having fun and I already owed him a dance. I was walking back to the locker room to get ready when I turned a corner and ran into someone. I braced myself for the fall, but it didn't happen. I looked up to see Stu looking down at me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I started to walk off.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked me in a soft tone; it wasn't his normal, cocky, or demanding manor.

"I'm not avoiding you." I said as I turned again.

"Fine, if you aren't avoiding me… then dance with me tonight." He said and I smirked.

"Fine." I said and walked off. I didn't really want to dance with him, until I figured out what I was doing, but I wasn't going to let him think I was avoiding him.

Sari POV

Casey got back and we all started getting ready. I was having fun and they made me the Barbie doll for the night. Casey did my hair and Eve let me borrow one of her dresses. They wanted me to look good and I was glad.

"Tony is going to fall over when he sees you." Casey said and I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I said and hugged them.

I was in Eve's light blue dress, Eve was in a gold dress, and Casey was in a jet black dress; we all looked good. I was glad that I had close friends that I could do this with.

"Come on, Nattie texted me, they are already there." Casey said as we grabbed our stuff.

We met Tony and Drew at outside by the car. Eve was single and happy about that. We all wanted her to get with Chris (Masters).They complemented up and we left for the club.

Stu POV

I was sitting with Heath, Paul, and Kelly when Sari, Tony, Eve, Drew, and Casey walked in. Casey looked amazing in her black dress. They came over and sat next to us, I was trying not to stare, but it was really hard.

"Come on, you owe me a dance." Heath said and pulled her away from Drew. Drew didn't look happy, but Casey kept on going with Heath. I watched as she started to dance with him.

"He needs to watch it." Drew said and disappeared off somewhere. I was sitting there when I had a phone call; I walked towards the bathrooms and saw Drew making out with Eve. I snapped a picture on my cell phone and walked back out there. I was pissed at him and I knew that Eve had just hurt Casey.

I walked back over to see Casey still dancing with Heath. I scooted in behind her and Heath smiled at me. He started dancing with Sari and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"See told you I wasn't avoiding you." she said and I smirked.

"Case, I need to talk to you." I said as the song ended.

"What Stu? I'm trying to have fun." She said as I drug her over towards the bathrooms. She gasped when she saw Drew and Eve making out. They broke apart when they heard her.

"Baby, she came onto me." Drew said and Eve slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry, Case… I'm a bad friend." Eve said and walked off.

I was looking between Drew and Casey; I turned to leave, but she stopped me.

"Wait." She said and looked at me. She pulled me down in for a kiss; I had to do everything to let her have control over the kiss. She broke apart and looked at Drew. He was in shock, pissed, angry, and hurt. He had done it to himself though.

"I will find another room tonight." She said before turning and walking off.

"You keep your hands off her!" Drew said and started after her.

I followed them both out knowing that if he got a hold of Casey… there would be a scene. I got out there to see Drew pulling Casey to the side by the top of her arm. I got over there about the time he slapped her across the face. I caught her before she fell and glared at him. I sat her down and punched him across the face. I could feel his bones shift under my fist and I hoped that I had broken them.

We got into a fight before I left him laying on the street in a pool of blood. I didn't care about him anymore… I cared about her. No guy should ever hit a woman. I walked over to her and she was visibly shaken.

"Come on, love." I said as I carefully helped her up.

Casey POV

I was in pain and I watched Stu beat Drew. I knew that Drew deserved it and I knew that Stu was the better person. Adam was right; he was always right. The car ride was silent and we stopped by my room first. I grabbed my stuff and Stu took it to his room. He had two beds and he refused to let me be near Drew.

We got to the room and Stu had blood dried to his face; he had bruises and everything else. He sat on the bed and I looked at him.

"Go shower; I am going to go get a coke." I said and he nodded. He handed me his keycard as he rummaged through his stuff.

I walked out of the room and I was barefooted, my hair was a mess, and I didn't care. I found the coke machine and purchased a few; they worked just as good as ice packs. I was walking back when I heard my name. I turned to see Heath; he walked up and looked at my face.

"I'm sorry he hit you." he said and I sighed.

"Everyone knows?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yep, and they know that Stu is your knight in shining armor." He said and I smirked.

I talked to Heath for a few more minutes before going back into the room. I walked in and Stu was putting stuff in his bag; he looked up at me.

"You couldn't decide what you wanted?" he asked me and I smirked.

"No, here." I said and put one on his swollen cheek.

"Thanks." He whispered and I nodded.

I slipped into the shower and came back out. He had one coke on his face and the other he was drinking. I put my stuff in my bag and he motioned me over. I sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry he touched you." he whispered as he ran a finger over the bruise.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." I told him and he smiled.

"You're welcome." He said.

We sat there in a comfortable silence before I finally crawled in bed. I wanted nothing more than to sleep this day away. I was laying there and I felt out of place. Stu was still awake when someone pounded on the door. I sat up and Stu looked at the door. He motioned for me to be quiet.

"I know your in there slut." A drunken Drew yelled into the door.

Stu quickly sat on the bed and held me; I eventually fell asleep in his arms. I knew that Adam really had been right; Stu was the person I wanted to be with.

**A/N: Please review.**


	13. Friends

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thanks for continuing to review! You all rock!**

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning and I was still in Stu's arms. I looked over and realized that he hadn't even gotten into his bed. I slowly sat up and looked at him; I smiled as he licked his lips in his sleep. I realized that when I smiled my cheek hurt; Drew must have gotten me harder than I thought. I slowly got to the bathroom and sighed when I saw a huge bruise on the side of my face. I cleaned up and put on some running clothes; I texted Sari and she was waiting on me. We always went for a detox run after a night at the club. I scribbled Stu a note and slipped out of the room. I really didn't want to run into anyone if I knew that people knew what happened last night. WWE had plenty of people who wanted in your business and I didn't want to deal with that today.

I got to the lobby and Sari hugged me. We started out and ended up in a park. I sat down on the bench and she was rubbing my back.

"It's ok, babe… you will find better." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to cry; not here.

"I know, but ugh… I hate it that Adam knows me better than anyone and he is always right." I said and she laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbled and she sat down next to me.

"Look, Case, nothing in this business comes easy. You know that." She said and I sighed.

"I do, but I thought that after it cost me my marriage… it kind of couldn't get any worse." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, and people will talk, but what are you going to do? Everyone knows that Drew hit you, he will probably have to deal with Stephanie for that one, and you will be fine. You have friends to help you and if I'm not mistaken… another certain Brit still hasn't lost his interest in you." she said and I laughed.

"I don't know." I said.

"No one says that you have to decide now." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Thanks, Sari. I just have one more favor to ask." I said and she looked at me.

"Don't let me kill Eve… I am too pretty for prison." I said and she busted out laughing.

Stu POV

I woke up later and found that Casey was gone. I hoped that she hadn't gone back to Drew or he hadn't come gotten her. I saw that most of her stuff was still in the room, so I had a small hope. I got up and called Heath; we were going to work out. He came to my room and I looked around before leaving.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Casey wasn't there this morning and I hope that Drew hasn't gotten to her." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure that she will be fine." He said and I nodded.

We worked out, but I kept focusing on Casey; I wanted her to be alright.

"Damn, Stu, just text her." He said and I sighed. I sent her a text and went back to work out.

"You really like her?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's different and everything about her is wonderful." I admitted and he smiled.

"Good, now tell her. I don't like this side of Stu Bennett… it's mushy." He said and I was laughing.

I got back to the hotel room and Casey was sitting on the bed with Kelly and Sari. I smiled at them as I grabbed stuff to get into the shower. I was just glad that she was alright.

"Stu?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"We were gonna grab lunch, you and some of your friends want to come?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I will send a quick text." I said and she smiled.

I texted them and hoped in the shower. I changed and walked out to find Heath, Paul, Tony, and Jay in the room. Jay had been hanging out around Casey more since Adam had left. I grabbed my stuff and we got ready. I was walking out last anad I stopped Casey.

"You're bruise looks better today." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for everything Stu; sorry about invading your room." She said and I smiled as we joined everyone at the elevator.

Sari POV

I could tell that Stu definitely liked Casey and felt something for her. He was always looking for her and making sure he knew where she was. I knew that he was probably good for her, but right now she just had to get over Drew. We all were glad that she was away from him. We didn't like him.

We all had fun at lunch and Casey seemed to be in a better mood than she was this morning. I wanted her to be happy; she was my best friend. We all got done with lunch and started on the road for the next city; we were only two hours away. I was riding with Tony and Kelly.

"I hope that she gets with Stu." Kelly said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he would be good for her. I am just glad that she is away from Drew." I said and they agreed with me.

"I wonder how long Eve will avoid Casey?" Tony asked and we shrugged.

"Maybe forever." Kelly said and I smirked. I knew that Kelly and Eve never fully got along. They fought over Paul at first and then it all went downhill.

Heath POV

We got the next city and Casey was going to run with Stu and I. We had two beds and she was going to sleep on the fold out couch. She said that she was, but I knew that I wouldn't let her; she was going to sleep somewhere comfortable.

We threw our stuff down and I went to go find Paul. Casey was in front of me when we got onto the elevator; the doors were closing when Drew stepped on. Casey moved closer to me and I draped my arm around her shoulder. We got to the bottom floor when Drew turned around to face us.

"I guess that you really are going to get around to the entire group." He said and I could stop Casey fast enough when she reached out and punched him right in the jaw. I pulled her back as he stumbled out of the elevator. I quickly hit the door close button and made us go back up to our floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as we got back off.

"Yeah, it kind of felt good." She said and I looked at her hand. She already had swelling around her knuckles.

"Come on." I said and pulled her back to the room.

Stu looked up in confusion as I pulled her back to the room. I pointed to the bed and she sat down. I grabbed a cold washcloth and held it on her hand. She winced as Stu sat beside her.

"What did I miss?" he asked us and I got ready to say something when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Paul.

"Is Casey ok?" he asked me as he came in and she shot him an embarrassed smile.

"Alright, what happened?" Stu demanded.

"I punched Drew in the jaw." She finally said and he smirked at her.

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Burns

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thanks for continuing to review! **

Stu POV

We all finally left to eat after Casey's hand had stopped swelling. I had to say that I was deeply impressed that she punched him; I wanted to see what he looked like. We got back and we going to watch movies in the room. The movie idea ended up being a lot of people in our room. I was sitting on the bed with Casey and Beth. They were laying at the end of the bed and I was at the headboard. I couldn't help but watch Casey. She was beautiful and she really was a strong person.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up to someone tugging on me.

"What?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Come on, you need to sleep right." Casey said as she was trying to tug me around in the bed.

I didn't realize it, but when I went to move, she was close than I thought and I completely head butted her. I grabbed her before she fell and pulled her back to me. She fell over on me and now we were both laying in the bed. I looked up at her and she was looking at me.

"Sorry." She whispered and I smirked.

"I hit you, remember." I said and she smiled.

"No, because your big head hits hard." She said and I started to tickle her.

We were rolling around and I had her pinned underneath me when Heath came out of the bathroom.

"Look, I can go visit Paul if I need to." Heath said and we were laughing.

"No, I was trying to make sure that he was alright and then he head butted me." Casey said and I started to tickle her again.

"Whatever." Heath said and flopped down on his bed.

I got off Casey and she started towards the sofa.

"No, you can share with one of us." I said and pulled her back onto the bed.

"I don't mind." She said.

"Give up, you can't fight both of us." Heath said and she laughed. She had a great laugh.

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning and I was looking at Stu; I had ended up sharing a bed with him last night. I quietly got up and took a shower; I didn't want to wake either of them up. I got done and slipped out to grab bagels. I wanted to get them breakfast since they had been so nice to me. I had everything and was walking back. The elevators were slow, so I spotted the stairs and started up them. I was walking when I ran into someone; I looked up and saw the icy blue eyes of Drew staring down at me.

"Excuse me." I said and tried to move past him.

"You never fed me the morning after." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I said as I tried to jerk away.

He pulled me closer and the hot coffee spilled all down my shirt and stomach; it burned so bad. I let a gas slip past my lips and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Aww shame." He said as he threw the bag of food down the stairs. I was trying to get away from him; it was burning me and I didn't want to deal with him.

"You run back to your manwhores… I never wanted you anyways." He said as he pushed me down to the ground. I watched him disappear down the steps before getting up and sprinting to my room. I walked in and ran straight to the bathroom. I dove into the shower with my clothes on; it burned so badly.

I was sitting there under the water when someone pulled the curtain back a little.

"Casey, are you ok?" Stu asked me and I whimpered; it still hurt.

"What happened?" he asked me as he cradled me in arms.

"Drew spilled coffee on me." I said as Stu nodded.

"I'm going to get Beth." He said and I nodded weakly.

Beth POV

I was sitting in the room and I knew that Casey wanted to go out this morning. I had just gotten close on when a pounding at my door scared me. I opened it to find Stu; he looked panicked.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need help, Drew spilled coffee all over Casey." He said and I ran out of my room.

We got there and Heath was in the bathroom floor pulling her out of the shower. I walked up behind him as he pulled her into a sitting position; I could see that the shirt was starting to stick to her and I knew that was painful.

"Out." I told them and they left.

"Case, we gotta get your shirt off." I said as she nodded.

I helped her pull it off and she had large blisters down her chest and stomach. I helped her get her bra off before giving her a cold wash cloth to put over her.

"Go get a female trainer." I told the guys and Heath disappeared out of the room. I walked in there and sat on the floor next to her.

"I miss Adam." She mumbled and I had to agree with her on this one.

I was sitting there when Tracy, the only female trainer, came into the bathroom. She was shocked at what happened. She gave Casey some stuff and I got a large t-shirt from Stu for her to wear. Tracy was going to report it to Stephanie, because she had too. Casey begged her not to, but Tracy and I convinced her that Drew had gone too far.

Stu POV

I had found out what happened and I tore out of the room; I was going to hurt Drew. He didn't deserve Casey and now he had really hurt her. I found his room and pounded on the door; he opened it and tried to shut the door in my face. I forced my way inside and he lunged at me. We were throwing punches and we destroyed his room.

"Face it Stu… she is worthless now. I hope I scared her worse than Adam ever could." He said and I punched him again in the face.

"You hurt her." I said and he smirked at me.

"Yeah, and? I don't get it… you have pinned over her for years now and you can't do anything about it. You have no balls when it come to this." He said and he was pissing me off more.

"Face it, you just hate it because I bedded her before you did." He said and I punched him hard enough that I heard his nose snap.

I walked out of his room and went back to mine. Heath, Casey, and Beth were sitting on the bed. Casey was engulfed my shirt and she looked like she had calmed down a lot since I found her in the shower crying. I sat down next to her and she hugged me.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled.

"Um, come on, we will all be downstairs. You two need to get ready so that we can grab food." Beth said and pulled Heath out of the room.

I was sitting on the bed and Casey was next to me. She looked up and me and straddled my lap; I didn't know what she was doing, but I wasn't going to push.

"Thank you, Stu… I should have noticed you sooner." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and had my hands on her back.

"I shouldn't have waited so long." I whispered as I pulled her lips to mine.

**A/N: Please review.**


	15. Changes

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Heath was dead to the world so I opened it because I didn't want them to wake Casey up. I opened it to find Stephanie on the other side of the door. I attempted to cover up a little since I was just in boxers.

"Please, Stu, I'm sure my husband is bigger." She said with a smirked. I just nodded and didn't really know what to say.

"Did you need something?" I finally managed to get out.

"I need to meet with the three of you today at lunch. Be downstairs at 1pm." She said.

"Alright." I said as she walked away.

I walked back in and looked at the time; it was 10:30 and I knew that Casey might take a while to get ready since she had burns on her. I walked over and sat beside her; I smiled as I watched her sleep. She looked beautiful. I had to say that I was surprised when she kissed me yesterday, but I also had to say that I liked it. We hadn't really talked about it much after that.

I gently rubbed her back as I shook her.

"Mmm." She said and looked at me.

"We have to meet Stephanie at 1; its 10:30 now, I thought you might want extra time to get ready." I said and she nodded as she sat up. She was in my t-shirt and she looked amazingly good.

"Thanks." She said as she started to walk away from the bed. She walked back over and gave me a small kiss; I smiled.

"We still have to talk, but I wanted you to know that I meant the kiss." She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Casey POV

The three of us went downstairs at one and found Stephanie in the lobby.

"Come on, we can eat in here." She said as we all sat down. Paul, Stephanie's husband joined us, as we got ready to order. We ordered and Stephanie looked at us.

"Well, I know that there has been some drama and I wanted to see what you all wanted done about it." she said and I looked at Heath and Stu.

"Well, I think he should be suspended." Heath said and I nodded.

"Fire the prick; he burned her on purpose." Stu said and I had to stop myself from smirking.

"Casey?" Stephanie asked me.

"Move him to the other show and suspend him. He doesn't deserve to be fired because it happened outside the ring." I said and Stephanie smiled.

"Diplomatic… nice. Well, I think that Casey does have the best idea, but I will let you know what the final decision is made. I wanted to see if everyone was alright today." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"I just want you to walk out to the ring tonight. I am changing your storyline." Stephanie said and I was surprised.

"To what?" I asked her.

"Well, I want you to be the Corre valet until they break up… then you will go on with one of the members." She said and I felt Stu squeeze my leg.

We finished up lunch and went to pack up. We were leaving from the arena tonight; I was glad that Drew could be moving and that I was going out with the guys tonight. I was just thankful that I had people there with me now that Adam was gone.

Sari POV

I had heard about Casey getting burned by Drew. I knew that a lot of people weren't happy with him. I got to the locker room and Casey was in there. I hugged her and let out a painful yelp.

"What did he do to you?" I asked her as she pulled her shirt off.

I gasped when I saw the large red swollen areas from where she had literally been burned by Drew. I shook my head as I gave her a small hug. We talked about what she had talked to Stephanie about and she told me about her and Stu. I was glad because Stu seemed liked a better guy than Drew; he didn't seem like he would hurt her. I mean, I hoped that he had told her the truth about wanting her since FCW; he would be dead if he lied to her.

Adam POV

I had come tonight to talk to Stephanie about something and she told me about what happened to Casey. I hadn't planned on staying for Raw, but now I had to check to see if she was alright. I hated Drew and I hated even more that I had been right about him.

I knocked on the Corre's dressing room; I was looking for Stu. He opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I was talking to Stephanie about some stuff; I'm going to do talent scouting, but I wanted to see if Casey was alright. Stephanie told me what happened." I said and I saw anger flash through Stu's face.

"She is burned really bad, but she will be alright." He said and I nodded.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. I watched as the door opened and Casey popped her head in.

"Stu… Adam?" she said as she ran up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was going to talk to Stephanie about stuff, but I heard what happened and wanted to check on you." I said and she smiled at me.

"Stu is been helping me." She said and I watched as she smiled at him. I was glad to see that it was one of her genuine smiles; he returned it and I could tell that something was between them now.

"I'm glad." I said.

I talked to them for awhile; Stu really was head over heels for Casey. I was glad; I also talked to Sari, who was glad to see me. They were all worried about Casey, but I knew that she would be fine. I just knew that I would be back around sometime soon. I actually missed her.

**A/N: Please review.**


	16. Finally

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Casey POV

I had been with Stu forever two months now and I was happy. Drew hadn't been in the picture for a longtime and Adam and I were now closer than ever. I asked Stu if it bothered him and he reassured me that it didn't. I was going to visit Adam for a few days. They were all going to Europe for two weeks and I was out on an injury storyline. I was excited to stay with Adam, which is strange, but I wanted to talk to him about everything.

I got off the plane in Ashville and I saw Adam waiting for me. He had on a hat and was keeping his head down so he didn't get recognized. I knew that he had diehard fans and they wanted to still talk to him. I walked over and he hugged me.

"Come on, Pokey." He said as I took his arm. I smiled because it was the name that he had given me when we were together because I was never on time for anything.

We got to his house and I was impressed; he had moved here once we divorced. He wanted out of Florida and I wanted to stay. He left me the house and he did his own thing. He showed me around and we put my stuff down. I had gotten there in the afternoon, so we grabbed dinner at a local place that he had bought recently. I wasn't surprised that it was BBQ since Adam had fallen in love with it since moving from Canada.

Adam POV

We got done with dinner and I wanted to sit out on the patio; it was spring so there was a small chill in the air. I started a fire in the fire pit as we sat beside it. I was holding a beer and Casey was holding a bottle of wine.

"Are you happy?" Casey asked me and I smiled.

"I am for the most part… there are things that I wish I could change." I said and she nodded.

"Like what?" she asked me.

"Like I would be on tour right now instead of sitting here, I would change the way I treated people when I was younger, and I would change what happened with us." I said and she smirked as she took another drink.

"Are you happy with Stu?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I am." She said, but I knew here and there was a lingering in her tone.

"But?" I asked her.

"You know where the but comes from… I always wish that we would have made it." she said and I sighed.

"I know, I wish we had too, but that was my stupid mistake. You deserve way better than me." I said as she laughed.

"Adam, there are many variations of better." She said and I laughed, because I knew what she meant.

"Well, at least tell me this… was he good in bed?" I asked her and she bit her bottom lip.

"I… I don't know." She said and I was surprised. Casey was borderline nymph at times, so this shocked me.

"Was Drew?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I didn't sleep with him… he told people that we did, but we didn't. I couldn't." she said and I nodded.

"How was Amy?" she asked me and I smirked.

I had dated Amy, Lita, while I was married to Casey; that's what caused our divorce. I had ruined Amy and Matt's relationship and I had hurt Casey in the process.

"No one compares to you." I said as I looked down and she laughed.

I was looking at her as the firelight and the last of the sun hit her face; she was beautiful. I stood up and turned on some music.

"Dance with me." I said as I held out my hand. She gave me a tipsy smiled before standing up with me. We started to sway to whatever was playing and I missed having her in my arms.

"Casey?" I asked her.

"Mmm?" she said and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered as I kissed her.

I didn't have to encourage her, because she immediately kissed me back. I relished in the feeling of having her arms around me and her lips pressed to mine; I had always felt like myself around her.

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning in Adam's bed; I was completely naked. I sighed and looked over at Adam; he was still sleeping. I brushed some of the blonde hair out of his face and he smiled in his sleep. I watched him and I knew I shouldn't have slept with him, but everything felt so right. I had never stopped loving him and I'm sure that if I could have worked it out with him we would still be together.

I got up and showered; I walked downstairs and started on breakfast. I was cooking the eggs when I felt his arms wrap around me; he placed his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm…" he was saying.

"You apologize and I WILL hurt you." I said and he chuckled.

"I was going to say that I am sorry I didn't do that sooner. I missed you." he said with a sincere tone.

"I know, Adam." I said as I gave him a small kiss before we ate.

Adam POV

The next few days felt like old times. Casey and I got along great and I really had missed having her around. I knew that she was dating Stu, but I needed her more now than ever. I hated to let her go again and I really didn't want to. I got ready to talk her to the airport; she was flying home for a few days before she met back up with them on the road.

I walked her to the ticket counter and she checked in. I hugged her and kissed her.

"Casey, please break up with Stu. I will do anything to have you back." I said as she sighed.

"Adam, you can't just do that… let me think." She said and I nodded; I knew that I was asking a lot.

"Fine, but I put something in your bag. Love you." I said as I kissed her.

"Love you too." She said and I sighed.

I watched as the love of my life walked away from me. I had to get her back.

**A/N: Please review.**


	17. Conflicted

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**rachel, flowerpower, wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Casey POV

I got home and fell asleep after letting everyone know, in a mass text, that I was home. I didn't care about anything the past few days had been emotionally and physically draining. I had everything I wanted… two years ago. I had always waited for the day that Adam told me he made a mistake, wanted me back, and I could control the situation. I didn't really have that now… there was also Stu. I liked him, but I wasn't in love with him. I also didn't want to hurt him.

I woke up a couple hours later after some restless sleep. I started to unpack, do laundry, and catch up on things. I dumped out my bag and found the box that Adam had put into my bag. I started laundry and came back to it. I sat on the bed and picked it up. I carefully untied the perfect silk bow and pulled it open. I opened the box and found a small piece of folded paper with a blue box underneath it.

_I bought this before we got divorced… I always wanted to give it to you ~ A_

I laid the paper down and opened the box. I gasped when I saw what Adam had bought me so long ago. I carefully pulled the ring out and examined it. The black diamonds were still brilliant on the silver band; it was simple, but dark at the same time. Adam knew that I hated real diamonds or anything normal. I sighed as I slipped it onto my finger; it was a perfect fit.

I sent him a thanks text before turning my phone off. I was doing laundry when someone knocked on my door. I had no idea who it could be. I sighed as I opened the door; I was surprised to see Sari, Tony, and Stu standing on my porch.

"Um… hey?" I said confused.

"Hey, we came to surprise you. A few of us got told to go back to the US since we didn't have to be on the rest of the tour." Stu said and I nodded.

"Cool, but wait, your IC Champ?" I asked him.

"Ok, so I didn't feel that great." He said and I smiled.

Sari POV

I was glad to see Casey, but she didn't seem like herself. I knew that she had seem Adam, but I had a feeling that something happened while she was there. I didn't think that he would hurt her, but I didn't know. I also spotted a new ring on her finger and was going to ask her about it as soon as the guys stepped away.

"Let's go grab some beers and have fun tonight." Stu suggested and we all nodded.

"Tony, why don't you and Stu go… so I can help Case with the rest of the laundry." I said and they nodded.

They closed the door and Casey looked at me.

"Don't start!" she said and I shook my head.

"He gave you the ring?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked her and she sighed.

"He gave me what I wanted… he told me that it was a mistake and that he loved me again." She said and I gasped.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her and she sat on the counter.

"I don't know… I like Stu, but you don't know how long I have waited to hear that, but at the same time… I don't want to get burned again." She said as I hopped on the counter with her.

"Well, you need to do what makes you happy this time, Casey." I said and she nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, easier said than done." I said as she laughed at me.

We finished up by the time the guys got back. We grabbed beers, put in a movie, and sprawled out. Stu and Casey were in the large recliner while Tony and I were on the sofa. I looked over and Casey and Stu; they looked happy together and Stu looked happy with Casey.

Stu POV

I woke up sometime later and it was well after 3 am. I looked over to see Sari asleep on Tony and Casey was in my arms. I carefully lifted her up out of the chair and carried her to bed. I placed her on it when someone caught my eye; it was a small piece of paper. I read it and sighed; Adam wanted her back. I looked over at her and she was beautiful. I noticed the ring and figured he had given it to her. I had just gotten her and I didn't want to lose her.

I woke up the next morning and she was still in my arms. I smiled as I watched her sleep; I was moving some of her hair out of the way when she looked up at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered as she smiled at me.

"Morning." She said as I kissed her softly.

"I was thinking since we have a few days by ourselves… why can't we go to the beach?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Seriously?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I mean we have almost a week since they pushed back our first show. Let's go to the keys and spend a few days." I said and she nodded.

"Let's." she said and I smiled.

"Fine, I will go home and be back in a few hours to pick you up." I said as she smiled. I loved to see her smile.

Casey POV

Tony and Sari left a little while later and Sari was glad that I was going with Stu. I knew that she understood how conflicted I was and maybe time alone with Stu was what I needed. I packed a about an hour later there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Stu standing there.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded as he grabbed my bag.

We got into his Dodge Charger and he had the windows rolled down, the sunroof open, and music playing.

"We are going to stay at a friend's house on Marathon." He said and I nodded; I hadn't been to the Keys since Adam and I went a long time ago. I wanted to go back.

The drive down there was fun and we listened to music, Stu sang and wasn't that bad at it, and I made him play stupid games that were fun. We finally got there after sunset and pulled up to this beautiful house.

"It's beautiful." I said and he smiled.

"It doesn't compare to you, gorgeous." He whispered as he kissed me.

**A/N: Please review.**


	18. Good News

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning and I was in Stu's arms; I had to admit I felt comfortable in them. I slipped out of them and walked to the kitchen. I started cooking breakfast when Stu came downstairs.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me as he poured some orange juice.

"Good, how about you?" I asked him.

"I always sleep goo when you are around." He said and I smiled.

"You do know how to charm someone." I said and he laughed.

"It's the British in me." He said and I smirked.

We ate and got ready to go to the beach. I wanted to lay out and enjoy it. I was sitting there when Stu started to take out his gel.

"Please, just let it be curly." I said and he looked at me.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because it makes me think of you as Stu Bennett and not Wade Barrett." I said and he smiled.

I was walking away when I felt his arms wrap around me; he pulled me to him and kissed me. I knew that this was a different kind of kiss than Adam's. Stu was loving and not needy. I smiled as he put a hat on and we walked out to the ocean.

Stu POV

We had one more day left here in the Keys. We had fun and Casey was amazing to be around. I really liked her, if not loved her. We were laying on the patio, next to the fire pit, as the sun was setting.

"Casey?" I asked her and she looked up at me, since she was lying on my chest.

"I got you something… I am so glad that you are my girlfriend. I love you." I whispered to her as I placed a small kiss on her forehead. She turned over and pulled my lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"I love you too, Stu." She whispered back as I held up the small black box.

She smiled as she opened it and gasped.

"Stu…" she was saying and I placed a finger over her mouth.

"It's perfect for you love." I said as I pulled out the necklace.

I slipped it around her neck and she smiled at me. I watched as she ran her hand over the chain. I had given her the gold chain that I wear all the time; it was given to me by my father and I wanted her to have it.

I was looking at her when I pulled her in for a kiss; I needed her to know how much I loved her. I wanted her to know how much I needed her to be around. We were kissing and eventually ended up making love under the setting sun. I held her until we went back inside that night and I knew that I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I couldn't let Adam take her away from me.

Casey POV

Stu and I were closer when we got back from the Keys. I had told Adam that right now I was happy with Stu. I wanted to see where this would go because I didn't want to look back one day and think 'what if'. Stu was a true gentleman and not bad in bed.

I was sitting in the locker room with Sari after the PPV; Sari had won the championship. We were in the locker room and Tony came in with champagne; Stu was behind him with cups. I knew that she was happy about the championship, but Tony was also proposing tonight. I was so happy for her.

"Congrats on winning!" I said and hugged her as we all took our champagne.

"Congrats." Stu said as he put his arm around me. He knew that it was bittersweet because I had lost the championship to her, but I was glad that I had lost it to her.

"Sari, I couldn't be more happy for you, but I want to prolong your happiness… I love you so much, will you marry me?" Tony asked her and she was shocked.

"Yes!" she said and he slipped the ring on her finger. We were so happy as she kissed Tony. She hugged me and Stu hugged Tony. We had all become really good friends.

Sari POV

We all went out to celebrate that night; I was engaged, woman's champ, and Casey was the best friend I could have asked for. We had fun, got drunk, and went back to the hotel. I woke up the next morning with a bad hangover and Tony was still sleeping. I knew that I needed to run and that usually cleared up a hangover faster than anything.

I went to Casey's room and she met me in the lobby a few minutes later. We left the hotel and started our very slow job to a Starbucks a few miles away so we could run and get coffee. We got there ordered and sat down.

"Are you excited?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will be more when this hangover wears off." I said and she laughed at me.

We talked for awhile before heading back to the hotel. We all had to leave in a little while to get to the arena on time. I got back grabbed my stuff and Tony was ready to go. We met Stu and Casey in the lobby; Stu still looked a little rough from last night.

Casey POV

We were at the arena; I was working with Sari in the ring. We were joking about stuff when Melina and John walked up to us.

"Get out, we are using the ring." Melina said and we laughed at her.

"You can wait until we are done." I told her and she apparently didn't like that answer.

I was working with Sari when I felt a hard kick to my lower back; I fell over when Sari tackled Melina. We got into a huge fight with Melina and were finally pulled apart by Tony, Stu, and John.

"Calm down." Stu said and I huffed.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked as she walked out to the ring.

"They started it." Melina said and Sari tried to go at her again, but Tony held her firm.

"Whatever, the puff princess didn't like that we didn't give her the ring when she wanted it." I said as I rubbed my back.

"Case, did you and Sari do that?" Stu asked me as he lifted the edge of my shirt.

"No, Melina did it when she kicked her." Sari said and Stephanie saw my back.

"You two just go to the back and remember… I don't like fighting amongst my employees." Stephanie said as she pulled Melina and John to the back.

I went to the trainer and got some ice. I was laying on the bed when I heard someone close the door; I looked up to see Drew standing there; I knew this couldn't be good.

**A/N: Please review.**


	19. Returned

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**negative-rainbow, wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Casey POV

I was lying on my stomach with a large ice pack on my back and Drew was looking down at me. I had no idea what he wanted or what to say to him. He walked over and ran a hand over my back; he always had a soft touch.

"I heard that you got hurt and I wanted to see if you were alright." He said and I nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied with a soft smile.

"Good, I just wanted to let you know that I got drafted back to this show." He said and I nodded.

"Have you told Stu?" I asked him.

"No, I figured that if I told you then you could tell him." He said and I nodded.

"Drew, I want you two to be friends." I said and he smirked.

"You killed that." He said and I slowly sat up.

"Look, I know that we ended on a bad note and I'm sorry. I don't regret dating you, you are a really nice guy, and I wish that it had all turned out differently." I said and he smirked as he closed the pace between us.

I was sitting there and I couldn't look at him. He pulled my face up and pressed his lips to mine; I tried to push him off, but he held me in place.

"Drew, please." I said since I finally got my lips away from his.

"All I needed was one picture." He said and I looked over to see him holding his camera.

"I can't wait to show Stu." He said and slipped out of the room. I felt the tears streak down my cheeks as Sari walked into the room.

"Hey, are you ok? Are you in that much pain?" she asked me as she sat beside me.

"No, Drew just came in here." I said and she gasped.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I don't know… He kissed me and took a picture. He said that he was going to show Stu. I don't know why, but I don't want to lose Stu." I said and Sari wrapped an arm around me.

Stu POV

I was sitting there when my phone beeped and alerted me that I had a text message. I opened it and found the picture of Drew and Casey kissing; I was livid. I walked down to the trainers area to see Sari and Casey slowly walking towards me.

"I need a word with you." I said to her and she nodded. Sari hugged her and walked away. I picked her up and carried her to the locker room; I knew it was faster than her walking. I sat her on the couch and got ready to say something when Heath stuck his head in the door.

"Dude, come on, we are on now." He said and I sighed.

I threw my phone in Casey's lap and started for the door.

"I want an explanation." I said as I walked out of the room.

I came back to find my phone and a note, but Casey wasn't in the room. I sighed as I picked up the note.

_Stu, _

_I guess you can tell Drew is back on this show. I didn't want to kiss him; he force it. I wanted to explain before you saw the picture, but I wasn't successful. I already saw the hurt in your eyes. I'm sorry. I want you two to be friends. _

_Love always,_

_Casey_

I sighed and stood up. I walked to the other locker rooms, but Drew was gone for the night. I knocked on the diva's locker room and Alicia opened the door.

"Hey, I need to see Casey." I said.

"Um, she's gone." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Is Sari here?" I asked her and she nodded. She shut the door and Sari appeared a few minutes later.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"She went home. Stephanie gave her time off because of her back and she requested it." she said and I sighed.

"Thanks." I said and turned to leave.

"Here, she wanted you to have this." She said and I turned to see her holding my gold chain. I sighed and took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked back to the locker room. I was so upset now… I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I needed to talk to a certain Scotsman.

I got back to the hotel and after a few minutes of flirting and some persuasion I finally got the girl to tell me what room Drew was in. I walked to mine, threw my stuff down, and walked to his room. I knocked and he opened the door a minute later. I pulled my fist back and connected with his jaw. I walked in and shut the door.

"Hello to you too." He said and I smirked as I saw blood coming from his mouth.

"I think it's time to get this out of the way." I said and he nodded.

"I agree; you stole her from me." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't… I picked her up when you left her." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You saw us kissing and instead of being the good friend and helping me, you brought her right to me." He said and I shook my head.

"A good friend doesn't let his friend hurt innocent people." He said as he connected with my ribs.

We beat the crap out of each other going back and forth about who did who wrong.

"Look, what do you want me to do?" I asked him as we were staring each other down. I was pretty sure I had another broken nose, some cracked ribs, and a few other problems. He had spit out a few teeth, I had pulled a few chunks of hair out of him, and he wasn't happy about his jaw.

"I want you to leave her." He said and I shook my head.

"That's not happening, mate." I said and he shook his head.

"Then it was nice knowing you." he said and I shook my head as I turned to leave.

"I hope you have fun comforting her every time I do something to her." He said and I whirled around.

"You wouldn't." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, I would. If I can't have her, then you don't get her either." He said and I wasn't happy.

"You can't." I said.

"I can and I will. I hate not getting my way and you know that! You have always known that!" he shouted at me and I knew that he was right. I didn't know why, but I knew that he was worse when it came to girls.

"What do you want?" I asked him again.

"Just leave her." He said and I sighed; I really didn't want to do that.

**A/N: Will Stu leave her? Will Drew get his way?**


	20. Helping

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

Casey POV

I was sitting at home for the third day without a call from Stu. I was worried, but I knew that it was for the best. I wanted him around, but it was selfish of me to think that I should replace one of his oldest friends. I didn't want that and I knew that no matter what, Stu had said himself and he was right, 'Bros before hoes' was how it should have been.

I had heard from Sari and Kelly. They were all concerned because I had actually been hurt before I left. I was just worried because of Stu. I was sitting on the couch that night when my phone buzzed. I had hope that it was Stu, but after I walked away from him… I didn't have much hope. I opened the message and gasped. I looked at who send it and I got so mad. I was looking at a picture of Stu all beat up and Drew had sent it to me. He was going to make my life a living hell; I could tell that.

_Why? ~ Case_

_Because he deserved it… he took you from me ~ D_

_He didn't… you left me ~ Case_

_I didn't leave you… you saw one moment and took it completely wrong. ~ D_

_You made out with her and then hit me… where did I take it wrong? ~ Case_

_She kissed me! ~ D_

_Whatever… this is stupid. Please just leave Stu alone. I give up, Drew. ~ Case_

_Give up? WTF? ~ D_

_I left Stu… I want you two to be friends. I know that won't happen if I'm around. I left. I give up. ~ Case_

_He doesn't think that. ~ D_

_Yes he does! ~ Case_

_No he does! ~ D_

I growled in frustration as I turned my phone off; it wasn't doing me any good to talk to him. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up to someone knocking on my door. I sighed and got up; it was almost midnight. I had no idea who was at my door. I looked through the peephole and sighed; I opened it.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you about Stu." Heath said and I moved to let them in.

"What about him? I already saw a picture." I said and they shook their head.

"Yeah, but he's seriously close to getting fired." Heath said and I looked at them in shock.

Stu POV

I was sitting at another bar, downing another shot, and listening to some random girl tell me how hot I was. I groaned when I felt her hand run between my legs. I swiftly moved her hand and looked at her.

"Sorry, love, you can't replace her." I told her as I threw some bills on the counter and walked out. I was back in Florida, but I couldn't force myself to go see Casey. I knew that I needed her, but I couldn't. I was too ashamed of what happened; I had gone off an almost lost my job. I was at home for the next two weeks because of my temper. I stumbled to my car and got into it; I was driving one minute and the next… it was all black.

I woke up in the hospital; I was in pain and I looked over to see Paul and Kelly sitting beside me.

"What happened?" I asked them and they jumped up when they heard me.

"Man, you're alive. I'm glad you are alright." Paul said and I nodded slowly.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You were in a car wreck. You were hit from the side; it's not your fault, but they did charge you with DUI." Kelly said and I sighed.

"Wonderful." I mumbled.

"So how bad is it?" I asked them.

"You broke your collarbone, had some bruising, cuts, scrapes, and a minor concussion." He said and I knew that explained the throbbing since it was worse than a hangover.

I sighed as Paul walked out to call someone.

"Have you talked to Casey?" I asked Kelly and she nodded.

"Did you tell her about the car wreck?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I know that you miss her, but if you don't talk to her then it won't ever be the same." She said and I sighed.

"I can't." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Why not, Stu? I thought you two loved each other." Kelly said and I closed my eyes.

"I love her with everything, but Drew won't leave her alone as long as I am around. I don't want him hurting her anymore, so I am just not going to talk to her." I said and Kelly sighed.

"He has been texting her and she is annoyed." Kelly said and I felt anger in me.

Adam POV

I had found out from Eve that Stu had been in a car wreck, that Casey wasn't talking to hardly anyone anymore, and that Drew had gone psycho. I hated it; I had tried to talk to Casey about it, but she didn't want to. She would insist that everything was fine and keep on going. I finally got pissed one night and called Drew. He acted as if everything was normal and turned icy when I tried to talk to him about leaving Casey alone. I got an earful about how I had hurt her, he didn't care about me, and he loved her. I knew that Casey needed help, but I wasn't sure which one of us could convince her of that.

I decided on the spur of the moment that I wanted to see Casey and flew down to Florida. I drove to the house that we used to live in, and she still loved, knocked on the door, and waited for her to open it. I smiled as she opened it and was shocked to see the person staring back at me.

"Casey." I said and she gave me a small smile.

She looked so thin, weak, and frail. I walked in and hugged her; I felt like I was going to snap her in two when I hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked her as she sat down. I watched as she crumbled against me; she sobbed and told me everything from leaving Stu, being stalked by Drew, and dealing with everything else. I held her until she fell asleep and carried her to her bed. I was staying with her, so I locked the front door as I left and drove to the one person that I knew could fix this. I knocked on their door and they opened it; they didn't look much better than she did. I knew that something had to give soon.

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	21. Talking

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thanks reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay... we had some wicked storms and some major damage. Please pray for everyone in the southern areas of the United States. **

**I will also not be updating after Wednesday because I have to have surgery and it will take me a few days to get back on my feet. Thanks for understanding and reading my stories. **

Adam POV

I looked at Stu when he opened the door; he was scruffy, had his arm in a sling, and looked tired.

"What?" he asked me.

"Do you have a second?" I asked him.

"I have all the time in the world." He said with sarcasm.

I walked in and shut the door; the house wasn't a mess, just him. He sat down and I sat down across from him.

"You need to talk to Casey." I said and he sighed as he shook his head.

"No, she doesn't need me." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, man, she does. She is miserable; Drew is annoying her." I said and he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he won't leave her alone." I said and he sighed.

"He told me that if I left her alone, then he would leave her alone." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"I confronted him about it and told him that he needed to leave her alone; he was making our relationship hell. He told me that the only way he would stop was if I stopped talking to her." He said and I nodded.

"So, I did… I haven't texted, called, seen, or heard from him since she left that night at the arena." He said and I shook my head.

"Well, he's not leaving her alone; he's actually gotten worse. I have talked to him about it and it's not helping. I came to see her today and she looks depressed." I said and I saw worry flash across his face; I knew that he still cared.

"I can't see her… Drew…" he was saying.

"Shut the hell up, Stu! Drew is making her life a living hell with or without us in it. He doesn't care… if you aren't around it just makes it easier. I know that you love her and I know that you feel something for her. I see it in her eyes and in yours. I'm actually jealous of that… I want that back. I want her to look at me like that again, but she only has it for you. I can't believe that all you are going to do is sit here and let her rot because you aren't man enough to own up that you love her like that." I shouted at him before walking to the door.

"You don't deserve her." I said and slammed the door. I was so annoyed at how much of a pussy Stu was being.

I got back to Casey's and she was still asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. She really didn't deserve all of this unneeded drama; it wasn't fair for her. She just wanted to be loved; I knew that some of that was still my fault. I was watching her when I heard someone knock on the door. I sighed and went to the door; I opened it and there was Drew.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I am here to speak to Casey." He said and I shook my head.

"Not happening; go away and leave her alone." I said and got ready to close the door, but he stopped me.

"I don't have to leave her alone; you are nothing but her ex-husband." He said and I got ready to say something, but saw Stu behind him.

"Yeah, and I'm her boyfriend, and I'm telling you to go the fuck away. I will hurt you." Stu said, walked inside, and slammed the door in his face.

Stu POV

I had just told Drew to go away and Adam was looking at me.

"Nice timing." He said and I nodded.

"She is upstairs in her bedroom; I'm staying here. I hope you don't mind." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, I don't mind; I am glad that you are here." I said and he nodded.

I walked upstairs and stopped in the bedroom; my eyes fell on Casey and she looked restless even as she slept. I slowly made my way over and sat down at her beside her. I ran a hand over her cheek and felt dampness as I carefully tucked some hair behind her ear. I was watching her when her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Stu?" she asked me and I gave her a small smile.

"Hi, love… I'm so sorry I ever let you walk away." I whispered as she sat up.

"Is this from the car wreck?" she asked me as she looked me over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said and she nodded.

"I hope so; I heard that you almost lost your job." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I lost it when you left. Drew and I got into it a few times and I did something I'm not proud of." I said looking down.

"What?" she asked me.

"Drew told me that if I left you alone… he would do the same. I'm sorry I did that and I should have known that he wasn't going to leave you alone." I said and she looked at the sheets.

"I didn't call, text, or come see you even though I drove by here many times." I said.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be driving." She said and I sighed.

"They haven't taken my license away yet." I pointed out and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Casey, I'm really sorry that I ever thought I could be without you… I love you." I whispered as I cupped her face with my good hand. She leaned her face into my palm and placed a small kiss on it.

"I left you because I thought that if I went away then you and Drew could be friends." She whispered.

"I got that in your note." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Stu… I don't want to be added drama for you." she said and I pulled her as close as I could with one arm and kissed her with everything I had. She gripped at my shirt as I tasted her sweet flavor again.

"You are worth it all." I whispered as she looked into my eyes.

"Please don't leave me again." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't really want to the first time." She said with a small smile.

I held her and we finally joined Adam for dinner. She was glad that we got along and I was glad that I had Casey back; Drew was going to get it once I got my arm back to normal.

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	22. Asking

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Patachon, Irshbeth, flowerpower,wades wife, miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. **

Casey POV

I was back on the road, minus Stu or Adam, but Sari, Tony, and Jay weren't letting me get hurt by Drew. They knew that he was being an asshole and Sari had almost convinced me to go to Stephanie about his behavior again. I was walking down the hallway when someone pulled me into a dressing room. I gasped as my back hit the door hard and I was looking into a cold pair of blue eyes.

"What?" I asked him as he gave me a sadistic smile.

"You have been gone and I wanted to catch up, since the last time I tried to see you our ex's both got in the way." He said as he pinned me to the door with his arms.

"That's because none of us wanted to see you." I said and he leaned closer to me.

"You should know better than to think that you can get away from me." He said and I sighed.

"Drew, I don't have time for your games, your empty threats, or your stupid comments." I said and I saw the anger flash in his perfect blue eyes. I was looking at him and didn't have time to react when he slapped me across the face. I was tired of this and I was tired of being bullied by him.

I lifted my knee and connected with his groin instantly. He gasped and fell over. I kicked him a few times in the ribs and back as he yelled out in pain. I was in the middle of kicking him when the door flew open and some very confused faces were looking at me.

"Um, Casey?" Jay asked me as I looked at them.

"What?" I asked them.

"Problems?" he asked me.

"This stupid fucker won't leave me the hell alone." I said as I kicked Drew in the shoulder.

"Alright, enough, come on." Phil said as he pulled me off Drew.

"Come on! One more hit!" I said as he drug me away and they were trying not to laugh; I was so mad at this point.

I was taken to Tony and Phil's locker room as Sari and Beth followed me.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked me as they came inside.

"No, I am tired of his shit!" I said as I paced the room.

"Well, I would say he got that message." Tony said and I shot him a look.

"Look, I'm tired of him stalking me, running over me, and bullying me." I said.

"So, why didn't you say something?" Stephanie said as she finally made her presence known in the room. My head shot up and I looked at her.

"Give us a minute?" she asked everyone and they quickly filed out.

"Adam called me a few days ago to warn me about Drew's behavior, but I wasn't going to say anything unless you were concerned about it. Are you?" she asked me and I looked down.

"Casey, it's ok to ask for help." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, yeah, I am concerned… especially after I beat him up." I said and looked at her.

Stephanie POV

I was looking at Casey and she looked so lost; I knew how she felt. Andrew, Test, had stalked me after I started dating Paul because he took a storyline a little too serious.

"I understand what's going on… I had this happen once before. I almost got really hurt because I didn't tell anyone. You are always welcome to come tell me." I said and she nodded.

"I will take care of Drew. Good luck on your match." I said and hugged her before leaving.

I went to the trainers area and Drew was getting looked at; Casey had gotten in some good shots.

"Drew, you are suspended until you seek anger management and counseling." I said and he glared at me.

"And if I don't?" he asked me.

"Then I will send you packing back to Scotland and you will never work with the WWE again." I said and he sighed.

"I will set up your appointments. Also, if you go near Casey or any of her friends while you are suspended you will be fired." I said and walked out.

Stu POV

I was sitting at home when the phone rang. It was well after the show had ended, so I didn't know what they wanted.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey man, how ya feeling?" Heath asked me.

"Good, I miss Casey." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, she kicked Drew's ass tonight." He said and I was shocked.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here she is." He said and I heard her in the background.

"Babe?" she asked me.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm good. He deserved it." she said and I chuckled. I could tell that they were drinking.

"I bet, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, wish you was here." She said and I smiled because she missed me.

"Me too." I said. I talked to her for a little while, before going to bed. I dreamed of her and I couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow; I was going to buy her something.

Casey POV

I was so glad to be home; I had missed Stu, my bed, and my space. I loved my friends and I understood they didn't want me to get hurt, but I needed my space. I got home and Stu was coming over shortly. They had dropped the DUI charge, so he was still driving.

I had just laid down when I heard him come into the house.

"Love?" he asked me.

"My bed." I yelled as I heard him walk through the house and up to my room.

"Hey." He said as he crawled on the bed with me.

"I miss my bed." I said and he looked hurt.

"More than me?" he asked me.

"Never." I said as he kissed me.

"Good, I would be leaving if that was the case." He said and I threw my arm and leg over him.

"No, mine." I said and he laughed as I laid my head on his chest.

"Casey?" he asked me after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" I asked him; I was almost asleep because I was comfortable.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me and I looked up at him. He was holding a small ring between his fingers as I looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he chuckled as he leaned up.

"Of course I'm sure… I love you." he said as he kissed me softly.

"Ok." I said and he smiled as he slipped it on my finger. I looked at it as the diamond sparkled in the setting sunlight. I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Casey… more than you know." He whispered.

He held me as I fell asleep that night and I knew I was happy.

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	23. Texting

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, Meganbaby91, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews.**

Adam POV

Casey had just told me about her and Stu's engagement. I was glad, shocked, and sad at the same time. I knew that she would never come back to me, but I always had a fleeting hope. I had told her that I was happy and that Stu was the right guy for her. I was waiting for Jay to get here; he was going to spend some time here on his days off. I had to admit I missed seeing some people on a daily bases like I had been when I traveled all the time.

"Hey, what's up, you look like Casey's dog just died… again." He said and I smirked.

"Casey is engaged to Stu." I said and he nodded.

"Did you ever tell her how you really felt?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah and you know how you can hold out hope, but it looks like she found someone else." I said and he sighed.

"Just be her friend, she hasn't cut you out of her life yet." He said and I knew that he was right.

I was just glad to hang out with old friends since a few more people came over since the WWE had a few days off. I just wished that Casey was here. I had fun with Amy and she was fun to catch up with.

Casey POV

I was sitting at home with Stu, Heath, Sari, and Tony. We were all hanging out and having fun at Stu's. Paul and Barbie were going to join us, but they got into a fight so I didn't know what was going on with them. I was sitting in Stu's lap listening to Sari tell me about her wedding plans. They were getting married in two months and Stu and I had picked a date in August so that gave us seven months.

Sari and I were going dress shopping for her tomorrow, so Stu wanted me to look and see if I saw anything that would be good for me. I knew that he was more excited about this than I was, since it was my second wedding and only his first. I knew that I would have a real wedding this time and not a ceremony at the courthouse.

I sat there as I talked to everyone and realized this is what my first marriage should have been like; I was getting a second chance and I was lucky. I walked inside with Sari as we put everything in the dishwasher. I was almost done when I heard Stu's phone chime telling him that he had a text. I grabbed it to take it out to him and the screen illuminated. I glanced at the text and was shocked.

_Had so much fun with you at the interview… your skin feels so good underneath my hands ~ Lay_

I grabbed Sari before we walked out there.

"I'm tired, can you take me back." I said and she nodded. She knew that something was going on.

"Well, boys, Case and I are heading out since we have a busy day of shopping tomorrow." Sari said and we hugged everyone bye. I handed Stu his phone and gave him a quick kiss.

Sari POV

We got into the car and Casey took a slow and deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Layla texted Stu and told him how good his skin felt underneath her hands." She said and I gasped.

"Isn't she with Cody?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but I just didn't want to blow up at him with everyone there." She said and I nodded.

I ended up staying with Casey that night and it was strange because Stu didn't text once when we got there. We got up the next morning and Casey was a little baffled by Stu's behavior, but she refused to call or text him. I would at least talk to him about it and she said that she would, but right now she wanted to focus on finding me the right dress.

We searched forever and Casey was trying dresses on to be funny. I finally found the perfect dress. It was crème colored, one shoulder, beaded bodice, and had a flowing skirt. I loved it and Casey agreed that Tony was going to fall over in shock when he saw me.

Stu POV

I was sitting at home with Heath and I kept thinking about Layla's text. I knew that Casey had seen it, yet she hadn't said anything about it. She hadn't called or texted me since last night.

"Text her." Heath said and I looked from my phone to him.

"She saw the text." I said and he shrugged.

"And you look guilty as hell because you know she saw it." he said and I sighed.

_I hope you are having fun ~ Stu_

"Happy?" I asked him.

"I'm not the one who has to be happy; you are." he said and I growled.

"What did happen with you and Layla when you were on that interview?" He asked me and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"We did the interview and then got back it the car to go to the airport. I had slipped some jeans on so that I wasn't walking around in my trunks and she made some comments." I said and he shot me a look. He knew that I wasn't telling him everything.

"Fine, but just remember what you are losing the longer you hold out about this." He said and I nodded. I knew that he was right, but I had no clue what to say to her.

Casey POV

I sat at my house that night and had no idea what to do. I wanted to talk to Stu about it, but since he made no effort… I didn't know if I should. I was sitting there when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Stephen standing there.

"Hey?" I said and he gave me a shy smile. He could be shy and it was strange since he was such a big guy.

"Ah was supposed to stay with Stu… but he's not at home." He said and I smiled.

"Come on in." I said and he smiled as he walked inside.

"You can stay here if he pulls a disappearing act." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Well, then let me take you out since you are too kind ta me." He said and I laughed.

"Fine." I said because you didn't argue with a guy Stephen's size.

We went to a local pub and had fun. We talked to some fans, had pictures taken, and drank a few pints. I still hadn't heard from Stu except for him telling me to have fun. Stephen couldn't get a hold of him either, which was slightly strange, but I didn't care. I was having fun with the Irishman.

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	24. Pictures

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**wades wife, Meganbaby91, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews.**

Stephen POV

I was glad that Casey was home and I couldn't figure out why Stu wasn't at his home. He was supposed to be there and this is the first time that he had done this. We had gone to a local pub for some food, plus Casey knew where they were showing a football game and Chelsea was playing, so I wanted to watch it. We signed some autographs and had fun. I saw Casey look at her phone for the tenth time that night and she sighed.

"Still no word?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, I don't know what's going on. He hasn't really talked to me a lot in the past day." She said and I heard the sadness in her voice. I knew that she loved Stu and I was pretty sure that he loved her.

"I'm sure he's fine, Casey." I said and I hugged her. She smiled at me and I knew that Stu was an idiot if he screwed this up.

We got done and started back to Casey's house. We were stopped at a light and I looked over to see Stu and Layla in the car next to us. I was hoping that Casey didn't see it, but she did.

"That asshole!" she said and I tried not to chuckle at her reaction, because she had some fire in her.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." I said and she gripped the wheel tighter as she figured out what to do. I didn't have time to react when she snapped a picture with her cell phone.

She drove us back to her house at breakneck speed and stomped inside. I walked inside slowly and shut the door behind her. She was standing in the kitchen, gripping the counter, and hunched over. I slowly walked up and I saw tears running down her cheeks. I felt horrible; I wanted to yell at Stu.

Casey POV

I stood there and I felt Stephen's massive arms wrap around me. I didn't know what else to do as hot tears spilled from my cheeks. I was so upset that I let Stephen pull me into his arms. I cried for the first time in a long time; I hadn't cried that hard since Adam had sent me divorce papers.

Stephen eventually carried me to my bedroom and he held me until I fell asleep.

Stu POV

I was at home when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find an annoyed looking Stephen.

"Hey man, did you just get here?" I asked him as I moved, but he didn't budge.

"Nah, I have been here for awhile. I went to Casey's because you weren't here. You were too busy fucking around with Layla." He said and I looked at him strange. He held up his phone and I looked at the picture; I saw a picture of Layla and I in my car.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him.

"From the passenger seat in Casey's car on the way back from a pub." He said and I leaned on the door facing.

"Look, fella, I don't know what kind of game your running, but if you hurt Casey, I will hurt you and I will tell Adam." He said and I said.

"I…" I was saying and shut my mouth.

"You only have to explain it to Casey and after carrying her to bed tonight when she cried herself to sleep, you have a lot to say." He said and walked back to his car. I watched him drive away; I walked upstairs and Layla was looking at me.

"Get out." I said and she looked shocked.

"What?" she asked me.

"Out… out… GET OUT!" I said and handed her money.

"Call a cab and don't fucking talk to me again." I said as she stomped out of my house.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the picture next to my bed; it was a picture of Casey and I at my birthday party. I looked at it and I saw how she was looking at me. I couldn't believe that I had entertained the idea of being with Layla; I was glad that Stephen had showed up when he had. He had stopped me from sleeping with her, but I knew that Casey had seen us so no telling what she thought.

Casey POV

I woke up the next morning and felt someone sitting on the bed next to me. I looked over, expecting Stephen, but found a tired looking Stu. I rolled over and didn't face him. He sighed and rubbed his hand over my back.

"I know that you saw me last night and I know that I owe you an apology." He said and I nodded, but didn't say anything. I kept my back to him.

"I know that you saw the text the other day and it was innocent, on my part, and I told Layla that I wasn't interested. She was persistent and I finally gave in to meet her somewhere. I ended up taking her back to my house. I know that you saw us on the way back; Stephen came over after you had fallen asleep. I know that you don't want to hear that. I also know that you don't want to hear that if Stephen hadn't of shown up I probably would have slept with her. I don't know why I gave in or why I wanted to do that, but I didn't sleep with her." He said and I felt tears spill over my cheeks. I felt the sobs reverberate through my body.

Stu POV

I watched as Casey broke down in front of me. I carefully molded her to me as I laid behind her; she fought me at first, but finally gave in. I held her as she cried. I continued to hold her until she fell back asleep. I laid there and held her. I wanted to be there when she woke up. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to do it again.

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	25. Walking

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**SandraSmit19, flowerpowers, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing. I am sorry to inform you that there are only a few chapters left in this story. **

Casey POV

I woke up and Stu was curled up behind me. I moved away from him and walked out to the living room. Stephen was watching TV; he turned it off and looked at me.

"Are yeh ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know. I'm going for a run. I will be back, please just have him leave when he wakes up." I said and Stephen nodded.

"Um, Casey, do yeh suppose I could just stay here tonight since we leave tomorrow?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, you are welcome here anytime, Ste." I said and he smiled at me.

I left and I went for a run. I ended up on the beach looking out over the water. The water always calmed me and I sighed as my phone rang; I looked down saw 'Adam' flashing across my screen.

"What?" I answered.

"Hey to you too, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"You were right about Stu." I said.

"Case, I'm sorry." He said and surprisingly he sounded genuine about it.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Because I'm a guy." He said and I laughed at his response.

I talked to Adam and he calmed me down a little bit. I knew that I had go back and face the music. I felt bad for asking Stephen to make Stu leave, but I had to get him away from me right now.

I finally went back home and walked inside. Stephen was picking up pieces of a broken picture frame; I sighed as I shut the door.

"Don't worry about it." I said and he looked up at me. I gasped because he had a slight black eyes and a busted lip. I grabbed a bag of frozen veggies and handed it to him in a towel.

"I'm sorry, Ste… I didn't mean to get you hurt." I said as he put it up to his eye.

"Don't apologize… Ah am glad he didn't hurt yeh." He said and I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

Stu POV

I got back to my house and I was livid. Stephen had told me to leave when I got up because Casey didn't want to talk to me. I knew I had fucked up, but I apologized to her. I didn't actually sleep with Layla, so that should have counted for something.

I went to the gym and stopped by the liquor store on the way home. I was going to drink my problems away… at least for tonight.

Heath POV

I was at my condo when I got a phone call from Stu. He was completely drunk and I knew that he never got that drunk. I went over there and walked inside; his apartment was trashed.

"Stu, man, where are you?" I called out and I heard something fall in the other room.

I walked back towards his room and I saw him laying in the floor with an empty Jack Daniels bottle in one hand and a picture of Casey in the other. He was bleeding from his arm and was lethargic.

"Come on, man, you gotta get that looked at." I said and tried to pull him up, but he was dead weight. I finally gave in and called 911. They came and I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I called Casey as soon as I got there; she and Stephen came right away.

"Is he ok?" she asked me.

"I don't know… he trashed his apartment and drank and entire fifth by himself. Do you mind if I ask what's going on?" I asked her.

"He and I got into last night because I saw him out with Layla. He was apparently going to sleep with her, but miraculously had a chance of heart. He confessed it all to me and I haven't talked to him about it yet. Stephen told him to leave while I went for a run and he freaked out." She said as Stephen put an arm around her.

"I never meant for this to happen." She said as Stephen pulled her in for a hug.

"Case, it's not your fault that Stu thought with his dick… he doesn't deserve you if he is going to act like that." I said and she nodded into Stephen's chest.

We all waited around for a long time before the doctor came out to talk to us.

"We got most of the alcohol out of his system and he is going to have a nasty hangover for a few days. We stitched up the wound and he is lucky because he was losing a lot of blood." He said and we all nodded.

"He has been asking for Casey?" the doctor said and we all looked at her.

"That's me, can I see him?" she asked him and he nodded.

She looked back at us before going through the doors.

"He doesn't deserve her." I mumbled.

"Ah know." Stephen agreed as we sat back down.

Casey POV

I walked into the room and Stu was laying in the bed. He had his left arm wrapped up and he looked pale. I walked over and looked down at him; he slowly opened his eyes.

"Case." He mumbled as he reached for one of my hands. I sighed as he took it and kissed the back of it.

"You are an idiot." I whispered as I moved some of the curls out of his face.

"I know, I fucked up with you." he said and I finally sat down beside him.

"Stu, why did you go to her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It wasn't my intention at first… I just wanted to talk to her and tell her that I was happy with you. We talked and had a few drinks, but as the night went on my resolve broke. She knew what she was doing and I hate it. I never meant to do that and I never meant to cheat or think of cheating on you." he said and I sighed.

"Stu, I never meant to fall in love with you either." I said and he closed his eyes as he pursed his lips together.

"Casey…" he was saying.

"Sorry, Stu, I can't do it. I know that you didn't actually cheat on me, but if Stephen hadn't of shown up I really don't think that anything would have stopped you. I don't want to live with that in the back of my mind. I don't want to wonder if you finally have cheated on me or not. I don't want that… I had it once and I don't want it again. I'm sorry." I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. I didn't want to hear him beg or yell. I didn't want any of it.

I just wanted to walk away for once in my life…

**A/N: Please review & vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. **


	26. Gone

**A/N: I only own the OC's.**

**Alright, I lied... this is the last chapter. I managed to combine the last two chapters. I hope that you enjoy it. **

**SandraSmit19, flowerpowers, miamitravel, and xMyheartshine- Thank you for reading this story and reviewing. I am still debating on a sequel. Let me know if you want one. **

Casey POV

I hadn't talked to Stu that day since I left him laying in the hospital bed. I had barely talked to anyone else. Adam and Sari were really worried about me. I knew that it wasn't normal to shut everyone out, but right now I had to think… about a lot. I had been through a lot in the past few years and I knew that I needed to live for myself.

I was sitting on the sofa when someone knocked on the door. I sighed as I got up and opened it. Sari enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey, thanks for finally calling." She said and I smirked.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you." I said and she nodded as she sat down.

"I know that I have been avoiding people a lot and I'm sorry. I have been thinking about everything. I am going to take a leave of absence in the WWE. I already talked to Vince and Stephanie; they understand. I am not allowed to go to any other brands, but I can work ROH. I am going to do that. I got Phil to call Scott (Colt) for me and I am going to work a few of those shows. I need to disappear from everything for awhile." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." She said and I smiled.

"I don't have to, but I think that it will help me out if I do. I am still dealing with emotions from Adam and now Stu. I just need to walk away from everything." I said and she nodded.

"You are always welcome at my house and Tony will miss you. When are you leaving?" she asked me.

"I am leaving tomorrow. My first ROH show is in a few days. I am going to be working with some people that didn't make it through FCW and a few others that I knew from when I was married to Adam." I said and she nodded.

"I just hope that you will be happy and I will only kick your ass if you don't show up to my wedding." she said and I laughed.

"Nah, I will definitely be there for that. I am the maid of honor." I said and she smiled.

I went out with her, Tony, Jay, Stephen, Heath, and a few others that night; they were the only people, other than Adam, who really knew what was going on. Stephen took me home around 3 am.

"Thanks, Ste." I said as he walked in behind me.

"Anytime, love… Ah hate that yer going." He said and I gave a sad smile.

"I am too, but I think that it's best." I said and he nodded.

"He's miserable." He said and I smirked.

"Good, I'm glad." I said and he chuckled.

"Are yeh ever going to come back?" Stephen asked me. I looked at Stephen and he was sincerely asking me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Ah might miss yeh." He said and I smiled as I hugged him.

"I might miss you too." I said as he looked down at me.

I don't know what happened, but I know that his lips were so soft as they pressed against mine. I moaned as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"We can't." I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I won't be here tomorrow." I whispered back.

"As long as you come back sometime." He whispered and he pulled me to the bedroom.

Stephen POV

I woke up the next morning and Casey was gone. I sighed as I found a note and a key laying on the pillow beside me.

_Ste,_

_Thanks for being there… even when I didn't deserve it. I loved knowing you and I know that I will see you again. You have my number if you ever need anything. I wish that you had showed me, what you did last night, a long time ago. I know that there will be questions and rumors… I don't care if you tell them anything or nothing. I just don't care about a lot anymore, with the exception of a few close people in my life. I want you to know that you are one of the people I care about and I hope that when I come back you are still as on top of the world as you are now. I will miss you. _

_I have one small favor to ask of you. Can you please lock up and take Sari the key? _

_Love ya, _

_Case_

I took Sari the key and hoped that Casey would come back sooner than later. I already missed her.

Stu POV

I was sitting at home; I wasn't talking to many people. I hadn't heard from Casey since she walked out of my hospital room. I knew why she had done and I couldn't blame her, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I would ask people how she was, but they wouldn't really tell me. I guess that she was hurting as much as I had been.

I got the mail and went back to my apartment. I found an envelope with my name on it, but no return address. I recognized the writing and opened the letter.

_Stu, _

_I want you to know that I don't regret anything about our relationship. I loved every minute of it up until the end. I guess Socrates was right when he said 'The hottest loves have the coldest ends' and ours definitely was just that… hot and cold. _

_I want you to know that I do love you and I hope that everything is still finding you well. I know that you will heal and be world champ in no time. I can't wait to see you make it to that point, but I won't be… I am not going to be around for awhile. I don't actually know how long that will be, but I need to just walk away right now. I will be back eventually and I hope that you are happy when I come back. _

_I will miss you and you will always be in my heart, thoughts, and dreams. _

_Love you, _

_Casey_

I found a key to my house and the ring in the envelope. I stood there for a long time as I realized that she really was just walking away from it all.

Casey POV

I drove down the long highway and refused to look in the mirror. I knew that I would see Stephen, Stu, and Sari staring back at me. I knew that I needed this and I knew that I would eventually be back to face those demons, but right now. They were all the factors in my past and this was my future.


End file.
